Consecuencias
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Continuacion de Desahogo.Hermione se encuentra en un problema debido a la noche que paso con Snape, estaba embarazada. Se lo dira? Quien la ayudara? tiene muchos problemas de por medio, amigos, padre y el propio Snape que aun no lo sabe. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

_**Consecuencias.**_

_**Capitulo 1.**_

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley amigos inseparables lanzaban juntos con sus demás compañeros sus gorros de brujos, mientras gritaban con euforia cuando el director los nombro graduados.

-¡Yu-ju!- grito nuevamente Ron emocionado dando saltos y colgándose de Harry- Lo hicimos compañero- dijo mientras revolvía el cabello de su mejor amigo.

-Si Ron lo hicimos- dijo siendo el quien revolviera el cabello del pelirrojo.

-Es increíble chicos, increíble.

-Ni que lo digas Hermione no creí vivir para que llegara este día.

-Harry lo venció Ron, sabíamos que lo lograría- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa melancólica recordando los sucesos de no hace mas de dos meses donde la guerra se desato y posiblemente hubiera durado mas si el Lord no hubiera sido tan ambicioso para ganar poder que cometió el error de tantos conquistadores que terminaron en el fracaso su propia ambición.

-Lo se Hermione- dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica- pero yo me refería a que logramos sobrevivir a los exámenes, si no fura por ti seguramente estaría perdido.

-¡Ron!- dijo antes de comenzar a reír por causa de las cosas que decía el chico.

-¡Muchachos!- llamo la señora Weasley desde lejos y pronto los tres se vieron rodeados de abrazos y felicitaciones de la familia y amigos y entre risas y alegría salieron de Howgarts que por siete largos y gloriosos años fue como un segundo hogar.

Dos meses después de que terminaran sus estudios una joven de cabello enmarañado salio corriendo hacia el baño, llegando justo a tiempo para no manchar la alfombra, cuando finalmente vació su estomago, se lavo la boca y cansada volvió a su cama.

-¿Qué rayos me hizo tanto mal para que vomite dos días seguidos?- se pregunto viendo el reloj que marcaba 5: 45 am, imposible ya no podría dormir nuevamente y eso que no tenia que ir al trabajo hasta dentro de tres horas.

Con pereza se levanto para volver a la baño y darse una ducha relajante, como era de esperarse fue una de las primeras en llegar al trabajo el cual tenia desde hace dos semanas, sus amigos seguían de vacaciones, aun no deseaban empezar a trabajar y Hermione no se los pudo reprochar si era eso lo que ellos deseaban tenían todo el derecho al igual que ella de hacer lo que desearan. Los pocos compañeros que habían llegado la saludaron cortésmente y ella respondió de igual forma, no había personas jóvenes en aquel lugar y talvez esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con gente inteligente, no es que los de su edad no lo fueran, pero a veces resultaba difícil mantener una conversación decente, pronto se perdió entre los papeles que tenia amontonados como en sus años de escuela… escuela… esa palabra sonaba tan familiar que aun no podía creer que ya hubiera terminado y mas aun dejado aquella experiencia tan lejos de ella como fura posible, aun sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo cuando recordaba lo sucedido aquel día, su primera vez con su profesor de pociones.

-Uf…- soltó de pronto ante la avalancha de imágenes que hicieron ponerse colorada.

-¡Hey, Hermione- dijo un chico mas o menos de su edad- vamos a comer- dijo sonriente, ella observo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

-Vaya, no sabia que ya era tan tarde.

-Como ves si¿no vienes?.

-Si, ya voy- dijo, aquel chico era uno de los pocos con los que realmente se había llevado bien, era el asistente personal de su jefe, bastante atractivo pero sin saber porque no lo veía como un prospecto sino mas bien como un buen amigo.

Otra mañana mas y nuevamente unas horribles nauseas y nuevamente una carrera hacia le baño, decidió que ese día iría al doctor porque esas repentinas nauseas no eran normales, además el sueño exagerado que tenia desde hace menos de dos semanas no la dejaba descansar bien y las ojeras se le empezaban a notar, pero dejando eso aun lado todo parecía estar bien, la mañana fue como cualquier otra y como era costumbre saliendo del trabajo fue a visitar a sus padres, regresando a casa con una dotación de pasta e hilo dental.

-Debería poner una tienda para vender todo esto- se dijo mientras abría la puerta, dejando lo que llevaba salio para dar una vuelta, aun faltaba un rato para su cita con el doctor, se dejo caer un banca, era un día hermoso, varios niños corrían de un lado a otro mientras sus madres conversaban ajenas a lo que sus hijos hacían, sin hacer mucho caso a ese hecho se dedico a empezar con su lectura, una novela romántica después de todo necesitaba para variar algo nuevo.

El consultorio era amplio decorado de un color melón, había unos cuantos pacientes aguardando su turno, era la primera vez que asistía a un consultorio mágico, exceptuando la vez que se encontró en la enfermería de Howgarts, de alguna forma ese nombre le traía nostalgia, recuerdos grandiosos junto a sus amigos y otros que a veces prefería no recordar, y uno que no podía sacar o no quería sacar de su mente aquellos recuerdos, desde aquel encuentro ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra por vergüenza o tal vez por algo mas, pero de sus bocas no había salido nada referente al tema ni cuando en mas de una ocasión se encontraron solos, pero si había cierta incomodidad por parte de ambos.

-Señorita Granger- llamo la recepcionista por segunda vez.

-Si, yo… perdón, me decía- dijo al darse cuenta que todos la miraban.

-El doctor la espera.

-Gracias- rápidamente entro con la mirada baja.

-Tome asiento- dijo un señor mayor, de facciones bruscas pero con unos ojos que irradiaban una tranquilidad profunda.

-Gracias.

-Es su primera vez aquí ¿Verdad?- pregunto.

-Si.

-Y dígame señorita…

-Granger, Hermione Granger- dijo apresuradamente.

-Bueno señorita Granger, soy el doctor Stevenson, pero puede llamarme Mike.

-Mucho gusto, Mike- dijo un poco mas segura.

-Dígame se…

-Hermione, llámeme Hermione.

-Bueno Hermione- dijo dedicándole una calida sonrisa, cuales son sus síntomas.

-Bueno, desde hace tres días me e despertado vomitando en la mañana.

-Aja- dijo apuntando algo.

-Creí que era algo que había comido pero ya fue mucho tiempo y…

-Dime hermione, las nauseas solo son en las mañanas.

-Si.

-alguna otra cosa.

-No, realmente no- dijo después de meditarlo un poco.

-No te has sentido cansada mas de lo común.

-Pues ahora que lo dice si, pero creo que es por el trabajo.

-Si, creo saber que es lo que tienes, aunque talvez me equivoque.

-Y… ¿es grave Doctor?- pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

-Si es lo que creo es mas común de lo que te imaginas, espérame un momento- dijo para luego salir de su oficina y regresar con un frasco que sin duda contenía una poción verdosa. Hermione la observo con detenimiento, esa poción no se parecía a ninguna que conociera.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con la curiosidad que la caracterizaba, el doctor y con un simple ya veras, la coloco sobre su escritorio, pero no se fue a sentar sino que extrajo del cajón una jeringa.

-Este es un método muggle para extraer sangre, un poco mas practico que un pinchazo, no te dolerá- dijo, Hermione extendió su brazo sin que se lo pidieran y el doctor coloco una liga alrededor de su brazo y quitándole el tapón hundió la jeringa para extraer un poco de sangre.

-Listo- dijo cuando finalmente acabo, colocando un algodón con poción cicatrizarte y al instante desapareció la herida- veo que estas familiarizada con los utensilios muggles.

-Mis padres son muggles y dentistas así que e tenido un par de esas en mi boca.

-Ya veo- pronto se encontró vertiendo la sangre dentro de la poción, la revolvió un poco hasta que esta se torno de un color azul.

-Lo supuse- dijo tomando asiento.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Dime Hermione tienes novio.

-No- dijo sin entender muy bien a que venia ese tipo de pregunta.

-Tuviste.

-No exactamente una pareja formal.

-Lo sigues viendo.

-¿A que viene todo esto doctor?- dijo algo molesta, por tanto interrogatorio en su vida personal.

-Pues bien, Hermione ¡Felicidades estas embarazada!- le dijo sin estar seguro de si se lo tomaría bien.

-¿Qué?- casi grito pero eso no impidió que se parara de golpe tirando la silla de paso- ¿bromea?

-No, en verdad estas…- pero no pudo terminar cuando el cuerpo de la chica cayo hasta al suelo desmayada, la recepcionista que platicaba animadamene con el chico repartidor de mercancía al escuchar el estruendo, decidió entrar, encontrándose con la paciente que había entrada tirada en el suelo y con un aspecto de palidez terrible, por un momento llego a pensar que posiblemente estaba muerta.

-Daisy ayúdame- dijo mientras que intentaba colocarle en una camilla, pero la secretaria no tenia la suficiente fuerza así que entro al rescate el repetidor y entre los tres la colocaron en la camilla, mientras afuera se arremolinaban otros pacientes curiosos de saber lo que había sucedido, pero con una orden de la chica todos volvieron a tomar asiento, con un movimiento de su varita, volvió a colocar los papeles que se habían caído y preguntándose ¿porque rayos no había utilizado la varita para levitar a la chica? se fue a sentar, después de todo no era la primera ni seria la ultima en hacer algo así, seguramente el doctor le había dado la noticia de que estaba embarazada y como muchas otras no tenia alguien que le respondiera por el milagrito, olvidándose de ella volvió su atención y su sonrisa coqueta hacia el repartidor.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se encontró con un techo que definitivamente no era suyo y una cara que le sonreía conciliadoramente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto ayudando a la chica a incorporarse.

-¿Qué… paso?- pregunto con temor.

-Te desmayaste- bueno eso quería decir que no se había equivocado, pero era mejor asegurarse.

-Doctor, usted dijo que yo…- no, definitivamente no se atrevía a decir esa palabra.

-Si esta embarazada.

Volvió a caer en la camilla pero esta vez no desmayándose, solo su respiración se volvió agitada, ella ¿Embarazada¿Qué dirían sus padres? Y ¿Harry y Ron? O por todos los cielos y ¿Snape? Definitivamente no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto¿Qué le diría?

Hola profesor, se acuerda de aquella noche de sexo, que cree estoy embarazada, seguramente la mandaría a volar, no definitivamente no le iba a comentar nada, pero que haría ella con un niño, no sabia nada de niños, no tenia hermanos pequeños, ni primos, -¿Qué haría?...!Oh, merlin! desharía estar muerta.

-Tome- dijo entregándole un vaso de agua.

-Gracias- dijo incorporándose, tomo el vaso con manos temblorosas.

-No te preocupes, seguramente tus papas te van apoyar y tus amigos tambien, pero creo que debes decirle al padre de la criatura- dijo con voz conciliadora, Hermione asintió un poco mas calmada, en verdad que había necesitado escuchar esas palabras.

-Si- entrego el vaso y de un salto bajo de la camilla.

-Toma- dijo entregándole un folleto- aquí dice lo que puedes y lo que no comer, nada de medicamentos o pociones, te haré una cita para el próximo mes y si sientes que algo anda mal vienes a verme- ella asintió y con un gracias se marcho del lugar para terminar encerrándose en su casa y comenzar a llorar.

No era capaz de decirle a sus padres que les había fallado, ni de contarle a sus amigos y sobre todo decirle a Snape algo de tal magnitud, solo quedaba llorar, de pronto se acordó de Ginny con ella podía hablar, pero estaba en Howgarts, lo mejor era escribirle pidiéndole algún consejo así que decidida envió una carta a la pelirroja informándole de su estado y pidiendo su ayuda.

**_ Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Consecuencias.**_

**_Capitulo 2._**

_Querida Ginny:_

_Hola, espero que te vaya muy bien en tu ultimo año, perdona que no te haya escrito antes, pero estaba algo ocupada y desafortunadamente esta no es una carta de cortesía, mas bien es para pedir tu ayuda, francamente no se por donde empezar pero que por el principio no seria lo correcto si quiero que no me odies._

_Estoy embarazada._

_Si, si lo estoy y de antemano te digo que este no es el tipo de bromas que hago, te preguntaras ¿Cómo es posible? Te diré que ya conoces la historia de los pájaros y las abejas, espero que si porque no quiero entrar en detalles, solo te diré que creo tener alrededor de 3 meses, porque ya ni le pregunte al doctor cuanto tenia, supongo que querrás saber quien ese el padre, pues querida amiga me temo que eso no te lo puedo decir, porque como ya te dije me odiarías, pero no, no es Harry y definitivamente tampoco es tu hermano ni ninguno de los de nuestra casa._

_Y por supuesto que tu eres la única que lo sabe, ni a Harry ni a Ron se los he dicho, menos a mis padres, tengo tanto miedo que se decepcionen de mi._

_¡Oh amiga! En verdad necesito un consejo, no se a quien mas acudir, tu eres mi única salvación. No creí que esto me llegara a pasar no tuve la precaución de cuidarme, aunque fue algo que se dio en el momento no fue planeado, ¡Que suerte tengo! ¡Justamente en mi primera vez de acostarme con un hombre termino embarazada!_

_Te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie y no dejes que nadie mas lea esta carta porque el padre de mi hijo o hija aun sigue en Howgarts y no quiere que de ninguna manera lea esta carta o me mataría si se llegase a enterar._

_Espero tu pronta contestación._

_Besos._

_Hermione J. Granger._

Ginny releyó tres veces la carta hasta cerciorarse de que aquello no era una broma y como ella decía Hermione no hacia bromas de ese tipo, así que solo había una conclusión.

Su amiga estaba embarazada.

Apenas iba a guardar la carta, cuando una figura negra se paro atrás de ella.

-¿Qué cree que hace en mi clase Señorita Weasley?

-Nada profesor.

-Usted cree que mi clase es para leer su correspondencia.

-No señor.

-Son veinte puntos menos y déme esa carta.

-Pero…

-Otros veinte, ¿Quiere que lleguen a 100?- con resignación entrego la carta, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido leerla en la clase del profesor Snape, ya que podía hacer, Hermione le había dicho que no quería que esa carta cayera en manos equivocadas, sin duda Snape era una de esas manos, pero Hermione ya no estaba aquí así que no podría hacer nada para perjudicarla.

En cuanto termino la clase Ginny se fue a su siguiente clase, por primera vez se alegro de tener Historia de la magia donde se dedico a escribir una contestación que enviaría a la hora de la comida.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me alegra que confíes en mi para contarme este tipo de problemas, no se porque crees que te voy a odiar si el niño no es de Harry y tampoco de Ron aunque debo admitir que me hubiera gustado que así fuera para poder tener un sobrinito, no insistiré en saber cual es la identidad del padre puesto que tendrás tus razones para no contarme pero la duda me carcome ¿Entonces sigue en Howgarts? Eso quiere decir que es menor que tu, ¿Es de mi edad? ¿Cuándo lo conociste? Bueno, bueno, mejor no sigo preguntando, esperare a que algún día me cuentes._

_Supongo que te quedaras con tu hijo o hija, no creo que este en tus planes abortar ¿O si? Porque esa es una gran decisión y si es así ten mucho cuidado. Por lo que me cuentas no le has dicho a tus padres, creo que si piensas conservar al bebe empieces contándoles la verdad porque tarde o temprano van comenzar a notar tu panza. Ya sea si decides tener a tu bebe o no yo te apoyare, te lo juro sin importar nada._

_P.D. Recuerdas que me pediste que tu carta no cayera en malas manos, eh… por estar leyéndola en clase Snape me la quito, si, si lo se, no debía hacerlo y en ese clase menos pero no debes poner en el remitente ¡Urgente! Como quiera no creo que el pueda hacer algo si al fin y al cabo ya no estas aquí para que te expulsen, bueno me despido cuídate mucho._

_Atte:_

_Ginny W._

_Querida Ginny:_

_¡Te voy a matar! Ginny Weasley, entre todas las personas del planeta, peor aun del castillo tenía que ser justamente Snape quien la viera, Ginny lo que te voy a decir posiblemente o te cause un paro cardiaco o no reciba contestación, lo que quiere decir que me odias por lo que te voy a contar. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que se encontraba todavía en el castillo? No pondré datos mas concretos porque supongo que ya sabes a que me refiero._

_Esa persona a la que me refiero es el mismo que te quito la carta, espero que no me juzgues por esto, todo fue culpa de tu hermano, recuerdas que te contamos que estaba haciendo su numerito, bueno eso me… sabes olvídalo no puedo decirlo, talvez si nos vemos, el punto es que… vaya esto si que es difícil, bien, el padre de mi hijo, el que si voy a tener es el y por si te queda duda, si justamente el que te quito la primera carta, el cual si la leyó ya debe hacer supo cisiones y si le atino o me va matar o no le va importar lo suficiente y se ara de la vista gorda lo cual espero que sea la segunda, porque ahora si siento miedo._

_Y si aun me hablas ahora que lo sabes espero y me sigas apoyando, porque no se como decírselo a mis padres, ni a tu hermano, ni a harry._

_H.J.G._

Cuando la lechuza se perdía de vista, decidió que lo mas conveniente era irse acostar. La lechuza regreso sin respuesta, pero al tercer día llego otra.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo es posible que entre todas las personas del planeta, peor del castillo, haya sido el? ¿Es que estabas loca? ¿Qué tomaste?_

_Ante todo no te odio, eres mi amiga y no pienso defraudar tu confianza, no se si Snape ya habrá sacado sus propias deducciones, pero aquí no ha aviado cambios, tienes que contarles a tus padres, no creo que sea conveniente que le digas quien es el padre, a Harry y Ron le podemos decir las dos, ellos comprenderán._

_Perdona no haberte escrito hasta ahora pero tenia que pensar las cosas detalladamente porque definitivamente casi me da un paro cardiaco._

_Cuídate y informa a tus padres lo mas pronto posible, te aseguro que mama tambien te apoyara._

_Besos_

_Ginny Weasley._

Snape leyó por tercera vez la carta, Granger estaba embarazada y de el, porque definitivamente era de el, ella misma lo decía, su primera vez, una sola noche, y el podía asegurar por su vida que ella era virgen cuando la tomo, pero ahora la cuestión era ¿Qué hacer? Ir y responder como hombre, claro que casarse con ella no estaba en sus planes pero abandonarla a su suerte tampoco era lo correcto, había cometido muchos errores, pero este se llevaba el premio, no quería ni imaginar lo que le aria Dumbledore cuando se entera, y solo en imaginar a esos dos mocosos haciéndole la vida de cuadritos, pero después de todo ya había metido la pata que mas daba.

Ahora lo importante era convencer a Granger que aceptara su ayuda, pero como localizar a la chica sin que saliera corriendo primero, porque definitivamente estaba asustada aunque de cierta manera el tambien. Se levanto de su asiento decidiendo que ya había tenido tiempo de sobra para reflexionar sobre el asunto, ahora la cuestión era por donde empezar, si le enviaba una carta lo mas seguro era que ni siquiera se dignara a contestarla, pero tampoco encontraría su dirección como en esos directorios muggles, el ministerio no era tan considerado en ese aspecto, entonces la pregunta era ¿Dónde buscar? Y pareció que la respuesta callo del suelo cuando la campana de inicios de clase sonó, recordándole que los Gryffindor eran sus siguientes alumnos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor recordaba que la chica Weasley no era muy buena en clases, claro que sus notas demostraban lo contrario pero no había que ser genio ni una farsa como esa profesora de adivinación para saber que posiblemente el día de hoy la chica tendría detención, con una sonrisa malévola, salio de su despacho, para entrar al aula de pociones donde todos los alumnos lo esperaban con su mejor carta de espanto.

Faltando escasos minutos para que la clase concluyera, esa pelirroja había tenido demasiada suerte, unos reflejos sorprendentes seguramente por vivir con esos hermanos, pero la suerte ya no le duro cuando su caldero empezó a emitir un siseante sonido y de pronto.

_¡BUM! _

Toda la clase manchada de una sustancia verdosa de lo que tenía que ser una poción curativa.

Weasley- rugió el profesor mientras todos veían con cara de pena a la chica, curiosamente nadie noto que el profesor le llamaba la atención a pesar de seguir volteado indicando que no podía haberse enterado amenos que tuviera ojos detrás de la nuca, una suposición que muchos creían verdad.

Por su parte Ginny veía hacia todos lados asustada, tratando de entender que había pasado si habías agregado todo correctamente, había seguido cada paso al pie de la letra, entonces no entendía que había pasado, amenos de que alguno de sus compañeros hubiera querido hacerle una broma, pero todos lucían igual de sorprendidos que ella, con resignación bajo la cabeza, no había salvación.

-10 puntos menos y detención, se queda al final de la clase para decirle su castigo- todos observaban callado, ¡Solo diez puntos! Todo era increíble, nunca Snape había bajado tan pocos puntos por un desastre como ese y solo ganarse una detención, esa chica había tenido muy buena suerte o Snape estaba de muy buen humor, pronto esa ultima idea desapareció de la mente de la mayoría de los alumnos, la campana sonó y Snape los corrió mientras Ginny se quedaba en su lugar y varias de sus amigas le ponían cara de velorio.

¡Ni que me fuera a morir! ¡Por Merlin! Aunque pensándolo bien esa idea no sonaba tan loca si se trataba de Snape, quien sabe que es lo que se fuera hacer, pronto sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando Snape cerro la puerta con llave y lanzo un hechizo sobre ella, la pobre chica comenzó a sudar frió, ¿Snape no la podía matar o si? Se pregunto temerosa cuando el se le acerco.

-Weasley, por su bien espero que me diga toda la verdad o va atener serios problemas- un momento de pausa dramática en el cual por la cabeza de la pelirroja pasaron miles de imágenes, de su familia amigos y luego otra de las mil y una formas que Snape podía matarla, ¿La extrañarían? ¿Algún día encontrarían su cuerpo?

-¿Es cierto que Granger esta embarazada?- pregunto arrojando la carta sobre la mesa, Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, buscando una salida, sin encontrarla puso cara de enojada.

-¿Leyó mi correspondencia? Eso es ilegal- dijo indignada aun planeando un escape.

-Déjese de estupideces y dígame ¿Es verdad?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Lo es- dijo decidido.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a contraatacar, si Snape aun no sabia que ella sabia que el era el padre aun tenia esperanzas de escapar, al fin y al cabo Hermione aseguraba que no le podia decir el nombre del padre.

-¿Qué le importa?

-Me importa- dijo agarrando confianza- ella es mi amiga y no dejare que nadie se aproveche de ella, además prometí no contar nada ni a usted ni a nadie- Talvez demasiada confianza, pensó la chica cuando se dio cuenta que se había descubierto a ella misma.

-Con que a mi- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues si- tartamudeo- a usted por que no tiene nada que ver con Hermione- dijo insegura.

-¿Entonces usted lo sabe- esta vez no pregunto aseguro.

-¿De que habla?- pregunto- volteando a ver a todos lados, con las manos aferradas a la túnica.

-Si, usted lo sabe.

-No se a que se refiere.

-Si lo sabe, ahora la pregunta es señorita Weasley es ¿Qué tanto aprecia su pellejo?- cada vez acercándose mas peligrosamente a ella- dígame donde se encuentra Granger- dijo.

Si algo que había heredado Ginebra Weasley de su madre además de su roja cabellera era el carácter fuerte cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres queridos.

-¿Para que quiere saber eso?- pregunto molesta levantándose de su silla.

-Eso no le incumbe.

-Me incumbe porque esta hablando de mi amiga y de su bebe- otra de las cosas que tenia era que cuando se enojaba hablaba sin pensar, y a pesar de que Snape ya sabia que la chica estaba embarazada, escucharlo de la boca de la chica dio un poco mas de seriedad al asunto.

-Entonces si lo esta, con mayor razon debe decirme donde esta.

-No se porque, ella esta bien y además no lo quiere ver- dijo molesta, Snape ya sabia que la chica no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-Si lo sabe, y yo necesito encontrarla.

-¿Para que?- pregunto- ella no lo necesita, ni lo quiere ver- repitió.

-Eso ya lo se, pero aun así tengo que hablar con ella.

-Si quiere que aborte esta muy equivocado, ella no lo hará- dijo con seguridad, pensando que seguramente para eso quería hablar con su amiga, por alguna extraña razon, eso produjo un cierto dolor en su pecho.

-Voy a ofrecerle mi ayuda- dijo lo mas calmado que pudo, toda esa conversación ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-No le creo.

-Mire Weasley, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, dígame ¿Dónde vive?- pero la pelirroja no dijo nada, cuando Snape se dio por vencido, la chica se marchaba con 200 puntos menos y de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente.

Ginny se sostuvo de la puerta para no caer cuando sintió que alguien invadía su mente, Snape viajaba a través de sus recuerdos mas reciente, la graduación de su hermano, Harry y Ron despidiéndose de la familia Weasley y Hermione, la chica los abrazaba dándoles indicaciones y diciéndoles que los extrañaría mucho, ella entregándole a la pelirroja ese mismo día un papel donde apuntaba su nueva dirección ya que ya no iba a vivir con sus padres, un poco mas y podría leer claramente la dirección en su mente y…. ¡Bingo! Se dijo cuando finalmente consiguió lo que quería.

-Eso es ilegal, lo voy a acusar- jadeo la pelirroja aun sosteniéndose de la puerta.

-Hágalo, no creo que sea tan grave como que me metan a Azkaban por abuso de menores- Dijo con naturalidad perdiéndose dentro de su despacho, Ginny callo al suelo de espaldas a la puerta, tratando de calmarse, le había fallado a su amiga, por ¡Merlin Hermione! Se dijo parándose precipitadamente y saliendo rumbo a la lechucearía, solo esperaba que la lechuza llegara antes que Snape a su destino.

**Continuara….**

**Rocio:** Si posiblemente lo actualice mas pronto de lo que lo hago con mis otros fics, solo espero que los sigas leyendo.

**tercySScloe:** Por supuesto no vamos a esperar una confesión de amor por parte de Snape pero me leíste la mente con eso de que ya es un adulto.

**Snivellius:** muchas gracias yo espero que tu sigas leyéndolo.

**Taeko:** no importa, con que sigas leyendo este me basto.

**Beita** Je, seria bueno que regresara años después, pero eso no será posible, pero como ves, el fic va agarrando forma. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Temari-Shikamaru** verdad que ese chico de color lila tiene un encanto asombroso, pero me gusta mas el Trunks que viene del futuro, tan maduro y ah… me quedo sin palabras y tienes razon yo amo a Snape mi solo mió no me importa lo que diga la autora, bueno te dejo, espero te guste este capitulo.

**Sauce Black**: Será lista pero las cosas no estaban previstas, que se le va a hacer, pero me allegro que te guste.

**LakotaSnape**: Bien no prometo nada, pero are el intento.

**Luz:** Gracias, espero y te siga gustando.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** y ahora? La continuación, espero que esto sea suficientemente pronto para ti.

**Dani Felton:** sigo, gracias por darme ánimos, ojala y te siga gustando.

**lyls de potter:** no sabes lo que daría para estar en su lugar, pero bueno, si es una pareja rara pero a mi me encanta, creo que los dos son muy inteligentes, si de libros se trata, por eso creo que por lo menos intelectualmente se llevarían bien. Por cierto lee cuantos fics quieras, hay variedad.

**Marla:** No si se infarta se me muere y no puedo darme ese lujo así que no definitivamente nada de infartos. Espero y te siga gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Sin decir nada el profesor de pociones desapareció del castillo ese día no aviso ni dijo nada a nadie, por su parte los alumnos estaban mas que felices, mas los que ese día tenían clase con el mientras que los otros rezaban porque mañana tampoco asistiera a clases, mientras una nerviosa chica mordía la punta de su pluma rogando que su lechuza llegara a tiempo, mientras en un departamento, un hombre de aspecto lúgubre esperaba afuera de la puerta de un apartamento marcado con el numero 12, estuvo tocando por un buen rato, pero era evidente que la chica no se encontraba ahí, así como ningún vecino curioso, cansado de llamar, se dispuso a esperar.

Hermione llego a su apartamento un poco mas tarde de lo que planeaba, sus padres la habían entretenido mas de lo acostumbrado y lo peor es que no se había atrevido a decirles nada, después que su padre saliera con su famoso discurso de ¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti! Con eso ya no tuvo el valor para confesarles que les había fallado, iba abrir cuando escucho el ululeo de una lechuza.

-Ginny- dijo en voz alta, no esperaba una carta tan pronto de ella pero aun así la desato de la pata del animal que después de recibir una sutil caricia partió nuevamente, miro el sobre, su nombre estaba escrito en el sobre, sin duda estaba escrito con la letra de su amiga pero parecía que estaba temblando cuando la escribió, preocupada la abrió de prisa.

En vez del acostumbrado Querida Hermione, ahí solo había una frase que le puso los pelos de punta.

_Snape lo sabe, sabe tu dirección se fue esta mañana, ten cuidado._

Ese era todo el mensaje no decía nada mas, pero aun así fue suficiente para poner todos sus sentidos en alerta y buscar desesperadamente las llaves, que cuando mas las necesitaba no las encontraba y cuando al fin lo hizo y logro abrir la puerta misteriosamente volaron lejos de su alcance, pero tan metida estaba en sus preocupaciones que no se puso a pensar que eso podía ser magia.

Cuando se agacho a agarrarla, una mano tomo la suya que en esos momentos tenia agarrando las llaves, se asusto intento gritar pero el fue mas rápido y le cubrió la boca.

-Ni lo intente Granger- dijo a su oído- vamos a su apartamento- Hermione asintió, esperando la mejor oportunidad para escapar de esa situación, Snape entro junto con ella y como pudo cerro la puerta.

-La voy a soltar pero mas vale que no grite, esta bien- ella asintió con la cabeza, temerosa y en cuanto se vio libre grito, pero de su boca no salio ningún sonido, otra vez.

Nada.

-En verdad creía que me iba a tragar eso de que no iba a gritar- dijo con sorna- y ni intente buscar su varita- dijo mostrándole que el tenia la de ella en su poder- en verdad no puedo entender como sobrevivió a la batalla contra el Lord- ella lo miro molesta, furiosa para ser mas exactos.

-¿Qué quiere?- pregunto sin que ninguna palabra saliera de su boca, el no dijo nada, solo observo su vientre aun plano, aunque un ligero abultamiento se asomaba, haciendo parecer a quien no lo supiera que estaba embarazada pensaría que había subido de peso.

Al ver que el miraba fijamente su vientre una oleada de terror la invadió y con sus manos lo cubrió aunque sabia que sin su varita o con ella el tenia mucha mas ventaja, al ver esta acción, el subió la mirada y observo el miedo plasmado en los ojos de su ex alumna, y hasta cierto punto la comprendió pero a otra parte de el le dolió que lo creyera capaz de herir a ella y al hijo que ahora portaba.

-No le voy a hacer nada ni a usted ni al bebe- dijo con voz neutra que de una forma u otra la calmo, y ahora sin necesidad de leer la mente pudo ver una pregunta reflejada en los ojos de ella- vine a ofrecerle mi ayuda- y antes de que ella pudiera pensar mal se apresuro a agregar- dinero para el niño- o niña pensó ella pero no dijo nada- alguna cosa que necesite y…- Hermione por primera vez lo vio indeciso, no sabia como planear la siguiente frase- y ofrecerle mi apellido a niño- agrego rápidamente, si usted lo permite.

Hermione lo contemplo sin estar segura si creerle o no admirada de la forma en que el se había tomado las cosas, por un momento creyó que estaba soñando, pero cuando intento hablar pero ningún sonido salio supo que en verdad no estaba soñando, al notar esto Snape se maldijo mentalmente y deshizo el hechizo.

-Gracias- dijo tocándose la garganta como así se asegurara que su voz había vuelta, luego sin decir nada, se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Quiere algo de beber?- dijo el negó con la cabeza, aunque en verdad le vendría bien una copa de licor y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados, la chica regreso con un vaso y se lo tendió, Snape pudo percibir el ligero olor a licor y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tomo de golpe, Hermione iba hacer lo mismo con su bebida cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?- pregunto molesto, Hermione lo vio sin comprender y luego a la mano que sostenía la suya y sonrió.

Es solo agua- dijo y cuando sintió que la mano se retiraba bebió su contenido- mejor nos sentamos- sugirió, y así lo hizo.

-¿Y bien?- Hermione dio el ultimo sorbo a la bebida y la dejo en la mesita de centro.

-Sabe lo que le harán cuando se enteren de que usted es el padre de mi hijo- dijo con calma.

-Posiblemente me destituyan como profesor, me envíen a azkaban y si no me sentencian a muerte sus amiguitos se encargaran de ello.

-Si posiblemente, ¿No le importa?

-En verdad no tengo mucho que perder, talvez cosas de las cuales arrepentirme pero esas las pagare en el mas allá.

-Entonces profesor- dijo con una calma que ni ella misma sabia que poseía- bienvenido a la vida de su hijo o hija- agrego rápidamente.

-¿Aun no sabe que es?- pregunto.

-No- dijo con un leve sonrojo- Salí muy rápido del consultorio que ni tuve tiempo de preguntar- dijo un tanto avergonzada.

-Ya veo.

-Dígame ya alguien mas lo sabe además de la chica Weasley.

-No- el color de sus mejillas desapareció para dar paso a una cara de angustia- hoy le iba a contar a mis padre pero no tuve el valor- dijo.

-Ya veo, yo puedo contarles- Hermione levanto la cabeza sorprendido ¿Estaría hablando enserio?

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto dudosa.

-Por supuesto, no creo que sea mas peligroso que enfrentar a lo aurores- Hermione sonrió ante ese comentario se veía que Snape no había tratado con los padres de las chicas que frecuentaba, enfrentarse a su padre seria mas peligroso que enfrentarse al mismo Voldemort.

-Si usted dice…

-y… sus amigos.

-A ellos les diré yo, bueno tambien Ginny me ayudara y… ¿Por cierto como encontró mi dirección?- pregunto confundida, era obvio que su amiga no le diría por nada del mundo su localización.

-Oh… supuse que si ya iba a la cárcel porque no agregar algo mas a mi record, usted sabe un buen motivo.

-¿Qué le hizo?- pregunto suspicaz.

-Le leí la mente- dijo como si fuera algo que se hiciera a diario.

-Eso no esta permitido- dijo molesta.

-Tampoco lo que nosotros hicimos- Hermione se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado, aunque esa actitud hubiera traído millones de comentarios sarcásticos a su mente se contuvo, ella resoplo molesta.

-Auch- pronuncio sosteniendo su vientre.

-Le pasa algo- pregunto preocupado, acercándose a ella.

-No solo es un retortijón.

-Segura.

-Si- un poco mas calmada se enderezo, aunque Snape seguía hincado junto a ella y con una mano en su rodilla lo que le produjo otro sonrojo, al comprender la causa el retiro la mano rápidamente.

-Permítame su mano- dijo extendiéndole la suya, Snape la miro dudoso pero aun así hizo caso, ella la tomo y la condujo hasta la superficie de su vientre, ahora que lo notaba, las manos eran muy grandes comparadas con las suyas y algo ásperas, seguramente por manejar tantas pociones.

-Ves, aun no lo siento pero creo que ya esta creciendo- dijo con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro, el tambien sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Si es varón, por nada de mundo se va a llamar Severus- soltó repentinamente.

-Yo no quiero que tenga ninguno de los nombres de su padre, es muy fastidioso- dijo.

-Usted tiene algún nombre de sus padres ¿Verdad?

-Jane-dijo con fastidio plasmado- Jeny jr para la familia.

-Que creativos.

-Demasiado, mis padres no pensaron en el daño mental que me podrían causar.

-Los míos tampoco.

-Severus no es un nombre feo- dijo sin pensar- mi varonil, diría yo.

-Eso cree.

-Si, por cierto tiene segundo nombre.

-Afortunadamente no, o hubiera sido peor que el primero- esto provoco una ligera risa en Hermione- bien- dijo quitando su mano del vientre de la chica- es mejor que me vaya, aun tengo que devolverle doscientos diez puntos a su casa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Su amiga es muy leal sabia- ella sonrió y asintió, dirigiéndose acompañándolo a la puerta.

-¿Quiere que mañana hable con sus padres?- se mordió el labio insegura de que responder, pero como decía el dicho no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, pero mejor aplicarla hasta el día siguiente, con una inclinación de la cabeza acepto.

-Entonces la veré por la mañana.

-Mejor en la tarde como a las 5 es la hora a la que salgo, lo espero aquí.

-En es caso hasta mañana- dijo y pronto su figura se perdió en la oscuridad.

Hermione entro a su casa un poco mas calmada, talvez sus problemas si tuvieran solución, debía descansar bien, mañana seria un largo día, pero antes debía calmar a cierta pelirroja antes de que abriera la boca con ese nerviosismo heredado.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Gracias por el aviso, posiblemente me hubiera llegado antes si no me hubiera tardado tanto en casa de mis padres pero no importa, Snape vino a verme, calma no paso nada grave, pero tampoco me vas a creer lo que me dijo._

_Me ofreció su ayuda, dinero y darle un apellido a mi hijo o hija, además de hablar con mis padres, el lo que se refiere a una relación ese tema no cruzo por mi cabeza hasta ahorita, pero no creo que algo así llegue a suceder, lo que ahora me preocupa son Ron y Harry, espero no me odien, aunque tambien espero que mis papas no lo hagan, no tengo idea que le vaya a decir Snape._

_Por cierto gracias por tu lealtad eres la mejor._

_Y no te preocupes recuperaras los puntos que perdiste solo espero que Snape no se arrepienta._

_Gracias por todo, seguiremos en contacto._

_Besos._

_H.J.G_

**Continuara….**

Si ya se que esta corto pero ese es el plan de este fic, así que no me maten, ojale les guste.

**Luz:** Muchas gracias por la fidelidad, que bueno que te siga gustando.

**Rocio:** Te diré que, que bueno que estés leyendo sobre esta pareja en lo personal me encanta.

**Snivellius:** Pues deseo concedido ojala y te haya gustado.

**LakotaSnape:** Por la iglesia lo veo algo difícil o quien sabe talvez dependa de la decisión de los padres de Hermione.

**tercySScloe:** Pues no serán de un día para otro pero por allí van, aquí esta la primera platica medio civilizada que tiene aunque aun les faltan varias.

**Taeko:** Pues te aseguro que a Ginny le ira un poco mejor de ahora en adelante y a Herm…

**morgana riddle:** QUe bueno que aunque nunca te ha interesado ahora lo haga aunque sea un poco, porque aunque es una pareja podría decirse extraña tiene mucho parecido entre los dos.

**HoneyBeeM** Gracias, ojala y te siga gustando.

**Ginebra** Gracias, aquí te pongo algo de su encuentro, bueno en eso de liarse pues… aunque no lo creas hubiera preferido estar yo en su lugar.

**Marla:** La pobre ave no se perdió pero definitivamente no llego a tiempo.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape** Bueno es demasiado cortito lo se pero debo decir que los de esta historia lo serán, y en cuanto a los errors, e de decir que eso no es mi fuerte así que mis disculpas haré lo mejor que pueda pero no prometo nada.

**Malu Snape Rickman** por lo menos ya encontraste la continuación y en lo referente al otro fic, je, je, parece que me leyeras la mente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Consecuencia.**_

_**Capitulo 4.**_

El día siguiente resulto mas largo de lo que hermione se hubiera esperado y cuando finalmente llego la hora de salir deseo que las horas se regresaran, se sentía nerviosa muy, muy nerviosa.

-Hey Hermione, te acompaño- dijo Hank- además me queda de paso.

-Gracias, pero… voy a ver a una amiga- dijo sin saber muy bien porque le mentía de esa forma.

-Ah… entonces hasta mañana- dijo sin ánimos.

-Si, adiós- dijo saliendo apresuradamente antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

En el castillo de magia y hechicería el profesor de pociones miraba con ansias el reloj de su aula.

Pueden retirarse- dijo a sus alumnos quienes lo miraron sin comprender, en primero había llegado tarde algo nada común, luego los había puesto a leer, milagrosamente no había quitado un solo punto y finalmente ¿Les dejaba salir media hora antes?- Se van o quieren dos horas mas de clase- dijo al ver que ninguno hacia el intento de marcharse- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces , para que toda la clase desapareciera mas rápido de lo que llegaba, no sabían que traía Snape ni les importaba con tal que los beneficiara. Después de una comida donde la mayor parte se la paso picando la comida y ante las preguntas del director de que si le sucedía algo y a las cuales solo respondía de vez en cuando con un gruñido le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, cuando el reloj marco las 4: 30 se marcho solo diciendo que volvía mas tarde.

Sin embargo una pelirroja lo había observado detenidamente desde que había recibido la contestación de su amiga aun sin creerse que Snape hubiera dicho todo aquello, además si no lo conociera aunque realmente no lo conoció diría que el hombre estaba nervioso, con suerte Hermione le escribiría pronto diciéndole lo que estaba pasando, y si no ella le sacaría la sopa porque era evidente que su profesor la iba a ver.

Hermione llego puntual a su casa y allí ya estaba Snape esperándola, tomando aire y camino a su encuentro.

-Hola- dijo sin ocurrírsele nada mas.

-Hola- saludo de igual forma.

-¿Quiere comer algo?- pregunto.

-No- dijo, aunque realmente si tenia hambre.

-Bueno yo si, así que si no le importa- dijo señalando el apartamento.

-Esta bien- y siguió a la chica hasta la cocina, saco de refrigerador unos paquetes de comida congelado y en unos pocos minutos todo estuvo listo, y aunque el no se lo había pedido ella le entrego un plato de comida.

-No debería comer esto, no es bueno para el bebe- dijo mirando evaluadoramente a la comida.

-Lo se, lo se, pero ahorita no tengo tiempo de cocinar, además siempre como con mis padres.

-¿Entonces porque…?

-Es que no se como vaya a terminar todo esto y necesito fuerzas- dijo picando la comida.

-Es mejor que coma y deje de jugar – dijo en tono reprobatorio.

-Profesor…

-Creo que es mas conveniente que me llames por mi nombre.

-Bien… Severus, vaya suena raro, bien Severus¿Qué… Que les vas a decir a mis padres?

-Que estas embarazada, que yo soy el padre y que me voy a hacer responsable.

-Y si pregunta si nos vamos a casar- dijo lo mas bajo que pudo.

-¿Por qué preguntaría eso?- pregunto dudoso.

-Pues mis padres son muy tradicionalistas, tienen mas de20 años casados y pues… rayos esto no va a ser fácil.

-No te preocupes.

Llevaban cinco minutos parados en la puerta de los padres de Hermione y la chica aun no se atrevía a tocar, cansado de esperar toco el timbre, Hermione lo vio con espanto y pronto se escucharon pasos, Hermione empezó a sudar y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto que sonrió al ver a su hija y de improvisto la abrazo.

-Hola, princesa- dijo- Jane, ya llego Hermione- dijo su padre tomándola de la mano y cuando iba a llevarla adentro reparo en el hombre que estaba aun lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto.

-Viene conmigo papa- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa a su padre- ¿No hay problema verdad?

-Claro que no, sabes que tus amigos son bienvenidos.

-Gracias, papa, vamos Severus, pasa- dijo entrando detrás de su padre- mama ya llegue- dijo.

-Ya me estaba preocupando hija¡Vaya traes un invitado-dijo sorprendida- pero bueno, pondré un plato mas, -Mucho gusto Jane Granger- dijo la señora con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Severus Snape- dijo besando la mano de la señora haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Mucho gusto George Granger- dijo separando la mano de su esposa.

-Pero vamos la comida se enfría- dijo.

-Mama, antes podría digo podríamos hablar con ustedes.

-¿Sucede algo hija?

-Si, bueno no, digo, pasamos a la sala- sugirió, una vez sentados, Hermione respiro profundamente y antes de hablar severus se le adelanto.

-Señores Granger, queríamos contarle que su hija esta embarazada, yo soy el padre y pienso hacerme cargo del niño- cuando Hermione le había preguntado que iba a decirle a sus padre no se imaginaba que su respuesta había sido tan literal, por sus parte los padres de la chica no sabían si aquello era una broma y tardaron un rato en procesarlo, pero cuando lo hicieron los gritos comenzaron.

-¿Qué?-grito poniéndose de pie y luego vio a su hija con enojo pero sobre todo decepción plasmada en los ojos, Hermione bajo la mirada, dolida al ver aquello, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas mientras su madre tambien empezaba a llorar pero por otras razones- Así te eduque, de que me sirvieron tantos años de meterte en las mejores escuelas, para que me salieras con esto, no eres mi hija, no te quiero ver por aquí y en lo que a mi respecta no tengo hija- grito hasta mas no poder, mientras Severus solo observaba realmente no se había esperado aquello- acaso, te vas acostando con el que se cruce en tu camino.

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito Severus parándose de golpe para enfrentar al señor- ya escuche bastante, que su hija este embarazada no tiene nada que ver con su educación o como la educo esto paso y punto no se planeo no es la primera ni la ultima que esta en una situación general, es su hija creo que eso es suficiente para que usted le de su apoyo- dijo mas calmado aunque con la mirada amenazante, el padre de Hermione se le quedo viendo de igual forma luego vio a su esposa desecha en lagrimas y luego a su hija que lloraba en silencio, dándose cuenta que había llegado demasiado lejos, primero lo primero se dijo, llego hasta su hija e hincándose la abrazo, ella no respondió el abrazo.

-Perdóname princesa, perdón, no pensé, te quiero, te adoro, eres mi vida, no quiero herirte pero soy muy joven para ser abuelo- dijo mas calmado sacando una pequeña risa entre los sollozos- perdóname y Hermione lo abrazo como si en ello se le fuera la vida, su madre los observaba aun llorando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, Snape estaba impasible como siempre aunque por dentro sintió envidia, deseando haber tenido una familia así posiblemente no hubiera cometido tantos errores.

-Voy por te- dijo la señora Granger, poco después regreso con una bandeja y galletas, sirvió a todos y fue entregando una taza a cada uno, por un buen rato todos se concentraron en el te y las galletas.

-Y cuanto tienes querida.

-Mas o menos tres meses mama.

-¿Y donde se conocieron?- pregunto con curiosidad, porque haciendo cuentas su hija debía estar en la escuela en esas fechas.

Ehh…

-Díganme ¿se van a casar?- pregunto su padre no queriendo saber precisamente la respuesta ala pregunta que formulo su esposa.

-Es cierto, el matrimonio es muy importante, mi esposo y yo vamos a cumplir 23 años de casados en noviembre.

-Lo seguimos pensando, talvez para después que nazca el niño.

¿Y que va a ser?- pregunto el señor.

-Aun no sabemos papa- dijo aun con los nervios de punta por la pregunta que su padre había hecho.

-Sabes Severus cuando yo estaba embarazada de Hermione me dijeron que iba a se niño teníamos todo de azul y vaya sorpresa fue una preciosa niña- dijo.

-Mama- amonesto la muchacha llena de vergüenza¿Por qué su madre siempre tenia que salir con esa anécdota?

-Y así transcurrió lo que resto de la tarde para sorpresa de la chica Severus congenio perfectamente con sus padres, hablando de esto y aquello y para su mayor sorpresa de cosas muggles, definitivamente su profesor, bueno su ex profesor era una caja llena de sorpresas, talvez podía llegar a ser un buen padre.

_Y esposo_, le dijo una pequeña voz en su cerebro.

Regresaron al apartamento de Hermione en la noche, la calle esta iluminada solamente por las lámparas de la acera y alguno que otro dueño considerado que dejaba la luz de su patio encendida.

-Gracias- dijo ella ya cerca de su casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por acompañarme, por defenderme, por portarte bien con mis padres- dijo algo avergonzada por decirle aquellas cosas.

-No hay de que- dijo, Hermione abrió su apartamento y aunque dudándolo un momento pregunto:

Gustas pasara- aunque ya era tarde y lo mas conveniente era volver al colegio acepto la invitación, se pasaron la noche platicando de varias cosas pero nunca del tiempo que ella estuvo en la escuela, la guerra, Voldemort o los amigos de esta, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada.

-Mejor me voy, ya es muy tarde y necesitas dormir.

-Vas a aparecerte- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, supongo, solo espero que no hayan cerrado las puertas del castillo.

-Porque no te quedas- sugirió- quiero decir hay un cuarto de invitados- agrego al ver la cara que el ponía, lo pensó un momento, no tenia nada de malo quedarse ahí, al fin y al cabo solo iba a dormir y de dejar nuevamente embarazada a la chica no lo creía posible, además seguramente las puertas del castillo ya estarían cerradas y despertar a Hadrig y luego con sus preguntas de donde estaba, no definitivamente no quería llegar a eso para luego toparse con Flinch.

-Esta bien, acepto- dijo, hermione lo condujo a un cuarto contiguo al suyo no muy grande pero si lo suficientemente cómodo para descansar, deseándole buenas noche Hermione se fue a su cuarto, tan cansada que ni se baño solo se metió en su ropa de dormir y en menos de pocos minutos termino dormida, en cambio Snape se tardo un poco mas, cerca de las cinco de la mañana se levanto por algo de tomar, tropezando con varias cosas en el camino, escucho varias voces que lo pusieron en alerta y aunque no llevaba su varita se aventuro a investigar y en la sala pudo vislumbrar la silueta de la chica viendo el televisor con un vaso de leche y demasiado concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué hace despierta?- Hermione pego un pequeño salto.

-Prof… ¿Severus¿Qué haces despierto? Oh… te desperté verdad, perdona no creí que estuviera tan fuerte- se disculpo bajando el volumnen.

-No solo venia por un vaso de agua.

-¿No podías dormir?- pregunto curiosa.

-Algo así¿Qué hace despierta?

-Ah… es que no podía dormir y me acorde que hoy transmitían una película muy buena-dijo volviendo subir el volumen.

-¿Cuál?

-Papa por siempre, es una película estadounidense pero me gusta mucho como actúa el señor- dijo señalando a un hombre de ojos azules y cara de niño jugando con unos dinosaurios, pronto la chica se volvio a enfrascar en a película dejando olvidado a Severus quien tambien se dedico a ver la película aunque viéndola de vez en cuando, traía unos pants rosas con adornos de monitos amarillos y una ligera blusa de tirantes blanca y el pelo más revuelto que nunca.

Cuando finalmente la película acabo eran cerca de las seis y media, no le vieron caso volver a dormir así que Hermione decidió ir a bañarse, un baño bastante largo, pensó el hombre.

-Te tardaste.

-Lo siento es que estoy aprovechando que no tengo que compartir el baño con todas mis compañeras- contesto sonriente.

-El desayunó- dijo depositando un plato enfrente de la chica.

-Gracias- dijo con asombro-¿Sabes cocinar?

-¿Lo dudaste?- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Pues a decir verdad si, estas lleno de sorpresas- dijo empezando a comer, aunque Severus no hizo comentario, agradeció silenciosamente el halago, pronto los dos se despidieron partiendo cada quien hacia su trabajo, Hermione se sentía mas tranquila, calmada y sobre todo relajada, y radiante según le comentaron varios compañeros.

-Hermione, oye quería preguntarte algo.

-Claro dime.

-Yo.. tu… te.. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?- ¿Por qué a mi? Se pregunto la chica.

-Hank, eres un buen amigo pero yo…

-Espera lo se, si no quieres salir solo dile no tienes que inventar nada.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo, bueno… ash… siéntate- le dijo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hank, estoy embarazada- dijo dejando al chico algo aturdido.

-¿Tienes novio? Porque que yo sepa dijiste que no estas casada.

-No, no tengo novio, el papa de mi bebe, bueno, eh… terminamos hace tiempo y hace poco me entere y decidió ayudarme, no nos vamos a casar ni nada de eso, pero por el momento no quiero mezclar asuntos personales.

-Entiendo- dijo con la mirada triste, retirándose antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando, sintió lastima por el era un buen chico, pero por alguna razon tenia la idea de que a Severus no le agradaría verla con alguien mas, y ahora que lo pensaba necesitaba hablar con su jefe.

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa su clase era pociones y no tenia idea de que le pudiera hacer Snape ahora¿Por qué rayos había decidido estudiar medimagia? Si ya sabia que pociones era necesario, ultima vez que escogía algo que le gustara, el profesor entro blandiendo su capa, una clase bastante peculiar la llamarían algunos y otros un tanto tétrica, el profesor no había quitado puntos, estaba calmado y no había gritado mas que una vez, para muchos era escalofriante.

Para hermione llegar a casa de sus padres fue una experiencia parecida, los dos estaba muy amables y insistieron en que trajeran al padre de su nieto a visitarlos, su madre comenzó a narrarle historias de cuando ella estaba embarazada, y su padre se paso el día en el jardín haciendo una de sus grandes paciones, una que había descubierto cuando se entero de que iba a tener un bebe, carpintero, claro que su madre le aseguro que no se preocupara que pronto desistiría como lo había hecho la primera vez.

_Severus, si no estas ocupado, mis padres te quieren ver, si no puedes no hay problema._

_H.G._

_Te veo en tu departamento._

_S.S._

Y esa visita se volvió costumbre, al igual que vivir en la casa de Hermione, ahí dormía, a veces comía y cuando no iban a visitar a los padres de la chica ambos se la pasaban en el departamento de ella, charlando o pasando el tiempo, pronto su ropa quedo instalada en el cuarto contiguo al de ella, sus trabajos estaban rejados en la mesa principal y los fines de semana ya no los pasaba en el colegio, y así transcurrió un mes completo y otra cita con el doctor, esta vez la chica iba un poco mas segura.

-Hola, Hermione que gusto me da volver a verte- saludo el doctor- ¿Y este caballero?- pregunto curioso.

-El es Severus Snape, el padre de mi hijo.

-Oh que gusto, siéntese señor Snape, ven Hermione tu recuéstate en la camilla- dijo- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bastante bien.

-Mareos, vómitos.

-No realmente.

-La ves pasada no tuvimos la oportunidad de checar pero ¿Quieres saber que es?- pregunto, Hermione volteo a ver a Severus quien aunque no lo demostrara estaba igual de ansioso como ella de saber como que seria.

-Si- dijo y haciendo movimientos circulares sobre la barriga, pronto se proyecto la imagen de un feto bien formado.

-Parece que todo marcha bien, y…!Vaya!- dijo de repente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la chica ansiosa.

-Es un varón- dijo con alegría sin comprender muy bien porque ambos se echaban a reír.

-Lo siento, es que me acorde de mi madre- dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Parece que todo marcha perfectamente, no hay de que preocuparse, pero procura no comer mucho, tienes tres kilos arriba del peso adecuado, sal a caminar de vez en cuando eso ayudara.

-Gracias, doctor- dijo la chica despidiéndose, Severus solo le dedico una leve inclinación dándole las gracias en silencio.

-Severus.

-mmm..

-¿Crees que estoy gorda?- pregunto deteniéndose cerca de un parque?- sabia precisamente que no debía decir nada comprometedor, lo sabia y tuvo que hacerse de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no decir nada que lo terminara perjudicando o hiriendo los sentimientos de la chica.

-No.

-¿Entonces porque subí tres kilos?

-Talvez porque te doy de comer muy bien- sugirió y en parte era cierto desde que se había ido a vivir a la casa de ella generalmente el era el que se encargaba de todas las comidas sino posiblemente la chica seguiría comiendo esas comidas congeladas que misteriosamente desaparecieron del refrigerador sin dejar rastro.

-Puede ser- dijo ya sin importarle tanto, cuando llegaron al apartamento Hedwig la lechuza de Harry la esperaba, ansiosa abrió el sobre, para encontrarse con la noticia de que el y Ron volvían en unos días y ansiaban verla, en vez de alegrarle esto preocupo a Hermione como tomarían su embarazo y mas que Severus fuera el padre.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto desde atrás de ella al verla tan nerviosa.

-Harry y Ron regresan.

-Y tienes miedo de decirles- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

-Si.

-Mira si tus padres lo superaron creo que ellos tambien, Además Weasley dijo que te ayudaría.

-Pues tienes razon en eso, pero aun así me preocupa- dijo sentándoos aun lado de el.

-Talvez se lo tomen mejor de lo que piensas.

-No se- dijo recostándose y dejando su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Severus.

-Ya veras que si- dijo empezando a jugar con sus rizos.

-mmm-se estaba quedando dormida y mientras Severus seguía acariciando el cabello callo en un profundo sueño.

-¡Severus¡Severus!- grito la chica desde su cuarto, el maestro quien en ese momento se encontraba revisando exámenes en la sala corrió al llamado tirando una mesita, una silla y rompiendo la lámpara en el proceso.

-¿Qué sucede¿Te sientes mal¿Llamo al doctor?- pregunto acercándose a ella ya que se estaba sosteniendo el vientre.

-No, todo esta bien- aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Mira- dijo- tomándole la mano y colocándola en su barriga, después de un momento sintió en su mano una sensación bastante extraña- esta pateando dijo emocionada la chica.

-No puede ser.

-Ves, bebe es papa- dijo aun sosteniéndole la mano y formando pequeños círculos

alrededor de su barriga con la mano de el y de pronto otra patada.

-Ves te reconoce- dijo- háblale- aunque eso le sonaba ridículo, la chica venia haciéndolo desde hace tiempo además de ponerse unos audífonos en la barriga para que según el bebe escuchara música.

-Hola- dijo inseguro- soy tu padre- dijo dudoso y como si entendiera dio otra patada arrancando una sonrisa de su boca.

-Te lo dije te reconoce- dijo orgullosa como en sus días de estudiante.

-Si- dijo acercando su oído y el palpitar del corazón del bebe pudo oír, muy bajo pero ahí estaba.

-Puedes oírlo- pregunto ansiosa, el asintió aun sin despegar la oreja.

-Como es.

-Hermoso- dijo levantando la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro de la chica que sonreía mas que feliz y sin pensarlo mucho se fue levantando hasta alcanzar su rostro y besarla, primero fue suave y se separo esperando alguna reacción pero como toda respuesta ella se acerco y le beso dulcemente, pronto, la tuvo recostada y besándola, pero sin llegar mas legos, cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron, pero en vez de marcharse se acostó abrazándola y frotando su mano sobre la barriga de ella.

Así se despertaron al a mañana siguiente abrazados, Hermione se acomodado mas y siguió durmiendo, después de todo era domingo y no tenia que trabajar, Severus que ya estaba despierto desde hacia un buen rato, sintió como ella se despertaba solo para acomodarse y volverse a dormir, no dijo nada solo la abrazo y cerro los ojos, horas mas tarde escucho que tocaban a la puerta.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola! Por aquí reportándome, para los que leen mi Fic Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre, ya lo actualice.

Por cierto quería pedirles algo o por lo menos a alguien, ya hay varias personas que me han mencionado mis horrores de ortografía, los cuales a mi pesar son muy ciertos y por mas que intento parece que no logro mejorar, por eso quería ver quien me haría el grandísimo favor de corregírmelos, **_Ojo solo_** **_acentos, comas, puntos, guiones, paréntesis, etc, no modificar el fic._**

Quien este interesado favor de comunicarse al teléfono que ve en pantalla, se acepta visa, Master Ca….(Upss.. Comercial equivocado) Solamente envíenme un mail a la dirección que aparece en mi Profile, Mil gracias.

_Computadora 10,000 pesos._

_Internet 599 pesos._

_Café frió 38 pesos._

_Que esta autora actualice a tiempo… No tiene precio._

_Para todo lo demás existe Visa y Master Card, aceptada en todas partes._

Lo siento no pude resistirme me encantan esos comerciales para quien los ha visto me entenderá.

**Marla:** Bueno este esta un poquito mas largo que el anterior pero no te acostumbres, ya viste la reacción de los padres en el próximo capitulo Harry y Ron.

**Rocio:** En eso tienes razon, pero tengo calculado como 10 capítulos o depende como avance el fic, aunque no pretendo hacerlo muy largo.

**Laia Bourne Black:** Solo dos palabras Yo Tambien… bien unas mas… Mió solo mió.

**tercySScloe:** Bueno no es exactamente como decías pero por ahí va.

**Miss-Andreina-Snape:** Muchas gracias, yo digo lo mismo.

**SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN¿Gemelos**? Es de pensarse, por el momento solo uno, ya veremos después, y si a mi tambien me matan aunque no estoy segura a quien primero a mi o al tipo que lleve.

**Malu Snape Rickman:** Pronto veremos el enfrentamiento de esos, pobres, pero como siempre la que sale perdiendo es Hermione.

**Ginebra:** Eso si, sino Gryffindor se quedaría sin un quinto, lo Buenos es que sus padres si la apoyaron.

**Sauce Black:** Por mi cuanta corre que a Snape por lo menos yo no le hago nada. (No te aseguro Harry y Ron)

**Beita:** Bueno no lo niegues si es corto aunque este capitulo me ha salido mas largo, ya veré como quedan los otros.

**morgana riddle:** Claro que no van a asesinar a Snape ¿Qué clase de persona seria yo? Nope, no soy tan mala.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Consecuencias.**_

_**Capitulo 5.**_

Toc, toc, toc…

…quien quiera que fuera que viniera otro día… no se escuchó nada...

Toc…

…habló muy rápido, pero nuevamente paro...

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc

…se volvió a escuchar y luego nada, pero otra vez se escuchó la misma serie de golpes más fuerte. Fastidiado Severus, se levantó despertando a la chica en el proceso.

- Duerme - le dijo cuando se separó de su lado dispuesto a echar a patadas a quien venía a fastidiar.

Otra vez se oyó la serie de golpes; primero tres, luego uno, nada, cinco golpes y nada…

Y de pronto se paró de golpe. Esa era la secuencia que Harry y Ron usaban '¡Por Merlin¡Severus les va a abrir!'. Hermione se despejó y corrió hacia la puerta, pero era muy tarde, Severus la abría con cara de pocos amigos y se quedó sorprendido al ver quienes eran. Por su parte los muchachos que sonreían desde afuera, borraron sus sonrisas por completo y sacaron sus varitas.

- Snape - dijeron ambos dispuestos al ataque.

- Potter, Weasley - dijo él también sosteniendo su varita.

- Expe…

- ¡Deténganse! - gritó la chica corriendo hacia ellos antes de que los chicos comenzaran el ataque.

- ¡Hermione, apártate!- dijo Harry tomándola del brazo y colocándola detrás de suyo.

- ¡No, harry! - dijo tomándole de la mano que cargaba su varita - no pelees - dijo.

- Hermione, este está en tu casa - dijo sorprendido de que su amiga no lo dejara luchar.

- Lo sé, yo se lo pedí.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ron, finalmente.

- Chicos, hay algo que tengo que contarles. Pasen y por favor guarden sus varitas - dijo al ver que todavía estaban dispuestos a atacar - y tu también Severus - pidió.

- ¡Hermione! - exclamó Ron cuando escuchó como se dirigía a su ex profesor.

- Adentro, Ron - dijo dirigiéndose a la sala donde recogió una de las camisas de Severus para aventarla hacia la cocina.

- Siéntense - dijo Hermione al ver que ninguno de los tres lo hacía.

Una vez acomodados deseó que la pelirroja estuviera allí para cumplir su promesa.

- ¿Cómo les fue de viaje? - preguntó casual intentando distraerlos del tema.  
- Hermione - dijo Harry con el seño fruncido.

- Lo siento. Bueno, verán… estoy embarazada - dijo y al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba siguió - Severus es el padre de mi hijo - esperaba alguna reacción, un grito, alguna señal que le indicara que sus amigos seguían vivos.

- Ja, ja, ja - empezó Ron a reír muy falsamente en opinión de todos - ¡qué buena broma, en serio - dijo esperando que pronto la chica se le uniera, pero al ver que no era así y por la cara de seriedad que tenían, sus temores se confirmaron. Era verdad.

- ¿Pero cómo? - se atrevió a decir Harry saliendo de su estupor.

- Fue algo… improvisto.

- ¿Cuánto tienes?

- Cuatro meses.

- ¿Te acostaste con el aún estando en la escuela, y no nos dijiste nada?

- Fue algo de una noche, además que rayos les iba a decir¿sabes harry? pasé la noche con Snape y no precisamente estudiando - contestó levantando la voz de la misma manera que lo hacia el moreno.

- No, pero… Hermione es Snape - dijo como si esas palabras dieran a entender cantidad de cosas.

- Lo sé - dijo un poco mas calmada.

- ¿Usted que piensa hacer? - pregunto dirigiéndose hacia Snape.

- Hacerme cargo del niño Potter¿qué más? - dijo mordaz.

- ¿Se va a casar con Hermione? - preguntó no sabiendo si en verdad prefería escuchar la respuesta o no.

- Harry, por favor… - suplico la chica.

- Lo siento Hermione, pero me cuesta asimilarlo.

- Ron - dijo al ver que su amigo no había dicho nada desde hacía un buen rato y solo se mantenía con la cabeza agachada. El pelirrojo se levantó sin decir palabra y sin verla a la cara salió del departamento

- Ron - dijo al verlo partir, dolida de que ni siquiera la hubiera visto.

- Dale tiempo, danos tiempo - corrigió siguiendo a su amigo - hasta luego - dijo saliendo por la puerta, y ella comenzó a llorar. Sentía que los perdía y posiblemente esta vez para siempre.

Ginny recibió una lechuza en la sala común de Griffyndor mientas intentaba hacer la tarea que no había hecho anteriormente. La carta era de su amiga quien le contaba todo lo sucedido esa tarde, de la visita inesperada de sus amigos, lo que había sucedido, todo. La pelirroja solo quiso tener a su hermano y a Harry para poder estrangularlos ella misma, ya verían esos dos.

En la madriguera dos muchachos comían desganados. Definitivamente eso no era lo que hubieran esperado a su regreso. Su amiga embarazada y de Snape. Era el colmo, una traición, no podían aceptarlo. La señora Weasley había salido aquella mañana al mercado y los había dejado solos para que descansaran de su largo viaje porque desde ayer tenían una cara de angustia enorme y aunque no pudo averiguar de que se trataba, seguramente lo averiguaría mas tarde.

Varios picotazos se oyeron en la ventana. Cuando la lechuza les dejó el sobre salió volando rápidamente como si supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El sobre tembló sobre la mesa para luego alzarse y que de él saliera una potente voz que ambos reconocieron en el momento.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter¿QUE CLASE DE AMIGOS SON¡DEBEN APOYARLA NO HERIRLA, ELLA SIMPRE LOS A AYUDADO SIN IMPORTAR EN QUE PROBLEMA SE METIERAN, SIMPRE SIN EXCEPCIÓN AUNQUE NO FUERA LO CORRECTO Y CUANDO ELLA LOS NECESITA USTEDES LE DAN LA ESPALDA! VAYA CLASE DE AMIGOS, ME DECEPCIONAN, VAYAN Y DISCULPENSE. - Y luego la carta se hizo cenizas.

Ambos chicos tenían los oídos tapados, sin duda esa era la voz de Ginny y era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a Hermione. Tal vez, solo tal vez si debieron tratar de entenderla.

Esa mañana antes de que la carta llegara en el departamento de la chica, ella se levantaba, aun lado Severus la acompañaba, la mayor parte de la noche se la había pasado llorando y solo abrazándola sin decirle nada, solo estando ahí había logrado que se calmara un poco.

- Tienes los ojos rojos- dijo cuando ella se despertó, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa, aunque un buenos días le hubiera sentado mejor.

- Buenos días a ti también - dijo ella, buscando el calor de su cuerpo y su protección.

- mmm…

- ¿Piensas ir a trabajar? - preguntó e inconscientemente acerco el cuerpo de la chica hacia el.

- ¿Vas a ir tu?

- Tengo que.

- En ese caso si; no quiero ir, pero tampoco quiero quedarme sola.

- Hoy tengo solo dos clases, cambiaré con alguien para que me toquen seguidas. Estaré aquí antes de las doce.

- Entonces si me quedo.

- Bien - dijo, poniéndose de pie - iré bañarme.

- Si - dijo acomodándose nuevamente en la cama, una vez que estuvo en la puerta Hermione fue a despedirlo y de improviso lo besó, transmitiéndole gratitud en aquel beso, para luego cerrarle la puerta, antes que el pudiera reaccionar, pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, así que empujando la puerta que no tenia llave y empujándola a ella que se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta entro para acorralarla contra la pared, Hermione lo miró insegura de qué era lo que le iba a decir y ahora fue el turno de el de besarla de improviso. Sintiendo sus labios sobre los suyos la chica se dio valor para rodearlo con sus brazos sobre el cuello y corresponder con la misma efusividad. El la tomó por la cintura y la condujo hasta la cama (aunque ella prácticamente no caminó), y pronto una a una de las prendas de ambos se fueron perdiendo. Hermione pudo comprobar la diferencia de su primera vez con esta. En primera, no estaba tan nerviosa, no la habían cachado haciendo otras cosas y no estaba fantaseando con nadie; en verdad sabía que era Snape y deseaba que fuera él quien la tomara nuevamente.

Mientras en el castillo, los alumnos de séptimo celebraban a su manera que su profesor no se hubiera aparecido y los de quinto esperaban con ansias que tampoco viniera a sus clases, los únicos molestos aquí eran los profesores quienes estaban sospechando que sabían o sentían cuando el jefe de su casa no estaba porque si no, no entendían como era que sus alumnos se comportaran de esa manera justamente cuando su jefe no estaba, pero sobre todo el director era el mas preocupado, hacía ya un mes o más que su profesor de pociones estaba más que cambiado, tal vez un poco más tolerable. Posiblemente nadie se daría cuenta pero el definitivamente se había dado cuenta, además de que ya no llegaba a dormir al castillo y cuando le tocaba ronda, en cuanto se acababa su turno desaparecía y él no le había podido sacar información alguna.

Su profesor ahora se encontraba, rodeado por los cálidos brazos de Hermione quien dormía tranquilamente completamente desnuda. Tomando una decisión se fue bañar y luego a su cuarto; primero se llevó varias de sus prendas, las de uso diario, y las coloco en el ropero de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó desde la cama, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando su almohada.

- Pongo mi ropa.

- ¿Por? - preguntó curiosa abriendo los ojos.

- Pensaba mudarme a tu cuarto - dijo aunque dejó lo que estaba haciendo, pero sin voltear a verla. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, posiblemente ella no querría algo así.

- Necesitaras ampliarlo mas, no va a caber todo - dijo dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose con la sabana, aunque una ligera sonrisa se asomó por sus labios igual que en los de Severus.

- Voy a ir al castillo - dijo de repente mientras comían.

- Para, ya no tienes clases.

- Tengo que hablar con Albus.

- ¿De?

- De todo esto, creo que es conveniente que lo sepa.

- Pero te puede despedir - dijo preocupada, soltando el tenedor.

- Lo sé, pero es mejor que se entere por mi boca que por medio de alguien más - dijo con calma, Hermione asintió dándole la razon, mejor ahora que más tarde.

- Bien - dijo finalmente.

- Vas a llegar a dormir - pregunto.

- No sé cuánto me lleve la conversación con Albus – 'además no sé si me quiera llevar a Azkaban' pensó - pero tal vez llegue tarde, hasta luego - pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, pareció dudar y se regresó, a depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de la chica.

Cuando finalmente llegó al castillo lo primero que hizo fue calmar a sus alumnos y luego ir a la oficina del director.

- Severus ¿Estas bien? - preguntó preocupado y a la vez aliviado de que se encontrara bien.

- Si, Albus, solo necesito hablar contigo.

- Tu dirás muchacho - dijo indicándole que tomara asiento.

- Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de mis ausencias - dijo.

- Claro - sonrió el director, se felicitó a sí mismo por la suerte que tenía.

- Estoy viviendo con alguien.

- ¡Oh! Qué gusto me da Severus, ya era hora que sentaras cabeza, pero dime muchacho ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Y esta esperando un hijo mió y… - pero el director no le dio oportunidad de continuar cuando se acerco hasta el para abrazarlo y darle las felicitaciones.

- Pero dime¿no te has casado¿O si?

- No, Albus te acuerdas de Hermione Granger.

- ¡Claro¿cómo no acordarme? Pero… ¿a qué viene la mención de la señorita Granger?

- Ella es la persona con la que estoy viviendo - dijo produciendo un incomodo silencio entre los dos.

- Dime por favor, que estas bromeando - dijo preocupado.

- Me temo que no.

- Severus - dijo empezando a molestarse - ¿Cuánto tiene Hermione de embarazada? – preguntó. Por alguna razón presintió que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

- 4 meses.

- ¡Severus!- dijo temeroso.

- Lo siento - dijo no queriendo verlo a la cara.

- Fue cuando aun estaba en el colegio - afirmó.

- Si.

- ¡Rayos Severus! - gritó golpeando con la mano le escritorio y haciendo que el fénix emitiera una queja ante tal forma de despertarlo.

- Me decepcionas - dijo con voz dolida - Sabes que podría llamar al ministerio por algo así - le dijo suavemente.

- Si, pero no importa - contestó dispuesto a marcharse - iré a empacar mis cosas - dijo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curioso.

- Vas a llamar al ministerio, me van a mandar a Azkaban y me van a despedir ¿qué mas razones quieres? - dijo desde la puerta.

- No voy a llamar al ministerio y tampoco te voy a despedir - de dijo.

- Creí que…

- La señorita Granger ya es mayor de edad y ya no se encuentra en el colegio, tu eres uno de mis mejores maestros y mi amigo, pero eso no quiere decir que este muy feliz con lo que hiciste - agregó.

- Lo sé.

- Ven, siéntate. Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.

Severus llegó al departamento cerca de las nueve de la noche y se encontró con que Hermione veía la televisión y doblaba un montón de ropita que no había recordado que ella comprara.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó sobresaltándola.

- ¡Severus! - dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo - creí que no volverías - aquella auténtica preocupación de ella le hizo sentirse seguro y en casa.

- Estoy bien, todo esta arreglado. Albus no se lo tomo muy bien al principio, pero parece que ahora lo entendió mejor.

- Me alegro. Ven, quiero mostrarte algo - le dijo jalándolo - esta tarde vinieron Harry y Ron - ante la mención de ellos los ojos de la chica no se entristecieron como lo habían hecho la noche anterior - y me trajeron toda esta ropita de bebe, como no sabían que iba a ser, Harry decidió traer unos vestiditos - dijo mostrándole un vestido azul, otro rosa y uno amarillo y ropa para hombre y mujer - Ron aseguró que iba a ser hombre así que me trajo varios trajecitos incluyendo uno que su mama le había hecho pero que nunca usó - eso ultimo no le gusto a Severus, no quería que su hijo utilizara la misma ropa que Weasley.

- Entonces ya se lo tomaron mejor.

- Parece que si - dijo.

- Mañana vas a ir a trabajar.

- Tengo que ir o me van a despedir por faltar tan seguido.

- ¿Por qué no pides lo que resta de la semana? - le sugirió.

- Y haría eso por…

- Ya verás - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien. Hablaré mañana, porque ahora mejor nos vamos a dormir ¿o quieres cenar algo?

- ¿Ya cénsate tu?

- Si.

- Entonces vamos a dormir - dijo ambos dirigiéndose al cuarto de ella.

En la mañana, después de que Hermione mandara una carta diciendo que se encontraba indispuesta y pedía permiso para ausentarse debido a que tenia asuntos que resolver referentes a su embarazo, ambos partieron al Londres muggle - para sorpresa de Hermione - donde Snape le dijo claramente:

- Escoge lo que tu quieras para el bebe, yo me haré cargo - dijo, lo que fue un verdadero error. A pesar de sus cuatro meses de embarazo Snape podía jurar que parecía liebre. Llevó un montón de ropa para ella y el bebe, unas cuantas cajas que no sabia realmente para que las quería, pañales desechables biberones y sobre todo libros, muchos libros.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó al ver la cantidad de bolsas que traía.

- Uff…

- Estoy muerta.

- ¿Tan pronto, pero si aun no termina el viaje.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto, en verdad le dolían los pies pero tenia mucha curiosidad.

- Al mundo mágico.

- ¿Al callejón Diagon? – preguntó alegremente.

- No exactamente. Este se llama el Callejón de los Rosales, aunque yo diría que parece mas bien el de espinas. Está algo descuidado, pero se encuentra tanto o más que en el callejón Diagon, debido a que no es tanto para turistas – dijo.

Una vez en el Callejón Hermione pudo comprobar que tenía razón, había mucha gente pero posiblemente más cosas que en el Callejón Diagon.

Compraron cuantas cosas les fueron posibles llevar y las que no pidió que se las llevaran, incluida una hermosa cuna de madera que tenía tallado un fénix. Cuando salieron de allí estaban cansados y hambrientos así que se pararon en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la casa de Hermione.

Lo que siguió de la semana se la pasaron pintando el cuarto del bebe, el que antes le pertenecía a Snape, todo de azul, solo esperaban que si fuera niño ya que lo habían pintado con pintura mágica y esa no se podía cambiar de color como la muggle. Recibieron la visita de Harry y Ron y en más de una ocasión casi se sacan los ojos entre ellos. Claro que hubo caídas, golpes y pequeños hechizos -todos accidentales-, cosa que ella no le creyó a ninguno de los tres. También los padres de Hermione y, para alegría de ella, Ginny Weasley la vinieron a visitar. Con ayuda de Severus y la nueva red flue que él había instalado, las chicas se la pasaron hablando todo el día, así que el decidió desaparecerse hasta que llegara la hora de que ella se fuera y pudiera volver la tranquilidad.

Pronto los meses transcurrieron hasta llegar a diciembre, justamente en las vacaciones. Hermione con seis mese de embarazo y con muy poca paciencia avisó a sus compañeros que ya se iba de vacaciones y les deseo unas felices fiestas. La mayor parte suspiró aliviada.

- No, mmm…, no tampoco… muy feo… muy cursi… ¿Quién rayos le pondría así? Este no suena tan mal, tal vez este y este otro también me gusta.

- ¿Ya te decidiste? - le dijo Severus depositando un plato con fruta en la mesa.

- No es que este me gusta pero este también - dijo mostrando una lista en donde ponía todos los nombres que había decidido para su bebe.

- Quedamos que en cinco, yo tengo los míos¿por qué no te decides de una vez?

- Bien, bien - dijo arrebatándole la libreta y palomeando unos cuantos - listo¿contento? - dijo molesta casi aventándole la libreta. Eso definitivamente lo hubiera enojado pero sabia que tenía que ser paciente y no alterarla.

- Bien, ya está decidido y ¿qué tal si mientras lo pensamos jugamos al papá y a la mamá? - dijo acercándose a ella.

-Y ¿quién será el hijo? - preguntó inocentemente.

- Pues como aún no lo tenemos vamos a jugar a crearlo¿te parece? - dijo besándola.

- Me parece bien - contestó dejándose llevar.

**Continuara...**

Ya volví aquí esta un nuevo Capitulo, y quiero agradecer a Luz que me hizo el grandísimo favor de corregir mis errores de ortografía para que ustedes no sufran tanto.

**tercySScloe:** Enserio tu maestra de Sexologia dijo eso, y eso que es maestra pero bueno las viejas ideas son difíciles de quitar, como quiera para complacer un poco al publico aquí puse una insinuación.

**morgana riddle**: esta bien no te los mato (Por el momento je, je, es broma)

**Sauce Black:** Bueno tendrán sus medios para arreglarse unos mas buenos que otros pero bueno.

**Marla:** Como te diste cuenta si son ellos, y claro que no los podía dejar peleados.

**Poly Morgana R:** Si se que se mueve a los tres meses aproximadamente pero esos eran los meses que mas o menos tenia Hermione, o por lo menos eso trate de hacer ver, pero si no es así avísame porque quiero que sea así ósea, Hermione tenia un mes cuando salio como en junio dos mas para septiembre el mes que paso Snape con ella serian cuatro. Es que no especifico mucho las fechas pero mas o menos por ahí va la cosa.

A los demás que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un RW les llegara por correo su respuesta.

Mil gracias.

_Escribir, un capitulo 1 semana._

_Enviar un correo, 3 minutos._

_Recibir el capitulo corregido, unos días._

_Que Luz le haga el favor de corregirlo…. No tiene precio._

_Para todo lo demás existe Visa y Master Card, aceptada en todas partes._

**Dedicado a Luz,** Nuevamente Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Consecuencias.**

**Capitulo 6.**

El día 24 de diciembre Severus se fue desde muy temprano y solo llego con el gusto tiempo para acompañar a Hermione a casa de sus padres para celebrar navidad, desde que llego lo había notado muy distante pero aun así no dijo nada, partieron a casa de sus padres alrededor de las 8 en donde ya se escuchaba un gran alboroto adentro, varios compañeros de trabajo de sus padres, uno que otro vecino y uno que otro colado, Severus por su parte se estuvo lo mas alejado que pudo de la fiesta, y maldiciendo a quien se le acercara, esto ya le estaba empezando a preocupar a la chica y cuando la fiesta termino y ambos regresaron a casa, Severus no cambio de actitud, y cuando quiso hablarle solo se alejo diciendo que le dolía la cabeza y se fue a dormir, aunque realmente no durmió nada y cuando logro conciliar el sueño la voz de Hermione lo despertó.

-¡Severus, Severus, despierta es navidad, vamos a abrir los regalos!- dijo emocionada cual niña de cinco años, era increíble que a pesar de ser tan responsable y educada y sobre todo madura se comportara como toda una chiquilla cuando de regalos se trataba.

-Toma- dijo empujándole una pila de regalos, estos son tuyo- dijo.

-¿Míos?

-Si uno es de Harry, otro de Ron, de Ginny de la familia Weasley del director y las otras personas no se quien sean- Severus se acerco en unos paquetes estaban los nombre de viejos amigos suyos que como era costumbre le enviaban algún obsequio pero no se esperaba que en ellos estuvieran los amigos de Hermione, por su parte ella estaba demasiado ocupada abriendo los obsequios unos para ella y otros para su bebe no nacido, cuando abrió el obsequio de Hank esperando que fuera algún libro pequeño se encontró con una caja que adentro contenía un hermoso juego de perlas genuinas.

-¿Quién te envió eso?- pregunto molesto.

-Hank, un compañero de trabajo- dijo aun observando el juego de perlas.

-Se ve que le gustas- dijo con voz demasiado amable al parecer de la chica, además de que un inusual brillo resplandeció en sus ojos.

-Si- dijo con un deje de tristeza- creí que ya le había dejado las cosas en claro, creo que se las tendré que devolver, no es correcto que yo me las quede- y las dejo aun lado, ahora abriendo en regalo de Ginny.

-No vas a abrir los tuyos-cuestiono, después de un rato, cuando hubo terminado con los suyos.

-Mas tarde- dijo una vez que ella termino con los suyos.

-Por lo menos abre este- le dijo entregándole un paquete que el no recordaba que estuviera allí.

-¿De quien es?- pregunto al ver que no decía ningún nombre.

-Mió- dijo con timidez- ábrelo- se notaba que estaba ansiosa, con cuidado Severus retiro la envoltura roja para encontrarse con una caja, al levantar la caja un papel verde rodeaba un objeto circular, al retirar el papel se encontró con el escudo de su casa plasmado en la tapa de lo que era evidentemente la tapa de un reloj, Severus lo saco observando la belleza de aquella pieza y tambien pudo notar su nombre grabado en letra cursiva.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso, gracias.

-Ábrelo- le dijo y acercándose hasta el tomo el reloj- mira aquí puedes colocar la foto que quieras- dijo, Severus la observo, la alegría plasmada en el rostro de la chica y la confianza que nadie mas le tenia, tomando el reloj, lo volvió a guardar en la caja, y ahí sentado en el sillón saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo y mostró su contenido a Hermione.

-Llevamos tres meses conviviendo juntos, esperamos un hijo y quería preguntarte si… Hermione Jane Granger ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- Hermione lo oyó pero no lo podía creer lo había estado esperando, lo había deseado pero había algo que no encajaba allí, así que cerrando la cajita se dirigió a Severus quien se maldecía por haberse atrevido a caer tan bajo, e iba a retractarse alejando que todo era una broma sin importar si la lastimaba en el proceso porque el ya estaba lastimado.

-Me has dado razones para casarme contigo una igual de validas que las otras, ahora es mi turno preguntarte -¿Me pides que me case porque me quieres o porque crees que es lo correcto?- pregunto mientras su corazón latía mas rápido a cada segundo, le hubiera preguntado si la amaba pero sabia que era demasiado pedir.

-Te quiero- confeso casi en un susurro, pero no la quería la amaba, no supo en que momento el sentimiento de deseo se convirtió en cariño y luego amor.

-En ese caso, acepto- dijo lanzándose sobre el, quedando en una posición algo incomoda debido al tamaño de su barriga, una vez que se separaron, Severus tomo su mano y deposito un fino anillo de oro con un diamante en medio.

-Vamos tenemos que ir a casa de mis padres- le dijo aunque se sentía muy cómoda acostada junto a el.

-Es necesario- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, además tenemos que comernos las sobras.

-¿En verdad crees que sobro algo?

-No, pero aun así tengo que darle sus regalos.

-Bien, pero esperemos un poco mas.

Como había prometido Hermione, los fue a visitar, su madre, ella fue la primera en notar en anillo que su hija tenia puesto y casi volvió a armar una fiesta, su padre la felicito a ella y a Severus, el día prácticamente se lo pasaron con ellos pero cuando llegaron al apartamento Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban afuera esperándolos y como de suponerse la pelirroja fue la primera en notar el anillo y de ahí vinieron una y mil preguntas.

-Desde ¿Estas segura? Hasta Felicidades.

-Ambos recibieron felicitaciones unas mas efusivas que otras pero eso no les importo en lo absoluto.

Y en enero Severus recibió otra sorpresa una fiesta en donde viejos amigos estaban reunidos a los que no veía desde hace años.

-¿Cómo los localizaste?

-Ya vez tengo contactos.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Severus querido- dijo una bruja mas o menos de su edad con un ajustado escote irradiando sensualidad.

-Raichel- dijo con una sonrisa genuina.

-Oh, no sabes que gusto me da verte, hace años que no teníamos la oportunidad de juntarnos, pero cuando recibí la invitación no dude ni un momento en aceptar.

-Me alegro.

-¿Por cierto quien ofreció esta fiesta? Porque estoy segura que tu no.

-No te equivocas, Raichel, ella es Hermione Granger, mi prometida- fue esa simple palabra suficiente para que la bruja le pusiera cara de fushi a la chica y prácticamente en ningún momento se despegara de el y tuvo el descaro de colgársele del brazo como si ella fuera algo y para colmo Severus no hacia nada al respecto, fue Ginny la que impido que le saltara encima, Ron estaba demasiado entretenido hablando con el entrenador de su equipo favorito, increíble que Snape fuera amigo del tipo y Harry era asediado por dos brujas mayores que el con miles de preguntas, en esa ocasión fue Hermione quien impidió que se lanzara sobre las dos brujas en resumen Ron se la paso asechando al entrenador, Harry rodeado de gente y Hermione y Ginny aburridísimas y a pesar de que varios caballeros las invitaron a bailar prefirieron vigilar a sus parejas.

Pero en una distracción, Snape desapareció de la vista de Hermione y para colmo aquella ensimosa bruja de cuarta. Tambien Ginny se le perdió pero pronto la localizo estaba junto a Harry poniendo su mejor cara de paciensa pero seguramente estaba lastimando el brazo de su amigo con ese agarre, bueno después de todo el se lo había buscado, suspiro y decidió ir en busca de Snape.

Quien por su parte se encontraba algo alegado de la fiesta junto a una bruja que le mostraba sus conocimientos de astronomía.

-Vez, esas estrellas tiene la forma de un paraguas- dijo señalando al cielo aun colgada de su brazo.

-Si- dijo, resultándole extraña la actitud de su vieja compañera, era cierto que se había sentido atraído por ella en su juventud y aun ahora pero no como antes- ¿Por qué no regresamos?- sugirió sintiéndose algo incomodo.

-¿Por qué? Haya hay demasiado ruido- dijo restándole importancia.

-Hermione debe estar buscándome- dijo y sintió claramente como la bruja se tensaba.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si- dijo sin dudar.

-¿Mas que yo?- aquello si lo sorprendió ¿A que venia esa pregunta?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto separándose de ella.

-Que si no te parezco mas atractiva yo- dijo saltando sobre el y besándole, por su parte el no hizo intento de separarse, había deseado aquello desde que era un estudiante, pero ahora que tenia lo que tanto había deseado en su juventud no produjo ninguna sensación en su cuerpo, no subo cuanto tiempo estuvieron sus labios unidos pero aun así el no llego a corresponder el beso, solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sosteniéndola para que ella no cayese, hasta que sintió que algo daba directo en su cabeza.

-¿Pero que?- murmuro viendo hacia todos lados y no encontrando nada hasta que el el suelo algo brillo con los rayos de la luna, se agacho, para ver mas detenidamente que lo había golpeado y cuando lo pudo ver a la perfección sintió que el mundo le caía encima, el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Hermione en navidad se encontraba ahora en su mano temblorosa.

-Hermione- llamo aunque sabia que ella no estaba ahí, Raichel lo miro esperando alguna reacción por lo sucedido pero el nombre de la chica y su rápida desaparición le indicaron claramente que ahí no había oportunidad.

Hermione camino rápidamente, no quería perder la calma y menos en un lugar publico, respiraba pausadamente tratando de llevar el aire a sus pulmones, Ginny quien aun seguía pegada a Harry noto como la figura de su amiga se dirigía hacia la puerta y aunque no quería dejarlo solo sintió que ella lo necesitaba mas, para alivio del moreno aunque ya no sentía su brazo.

-Hermione- llamo Ginny ella se detuvo insegura de poder seguir caminando- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto cuando logro ver la cara de su amiga.

-Mintió, es un mentiroso, no me quiere, no me quiere- repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos, lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarla, no sabia exactamente de que estaba hablando pero sabia que se trataba de Snape.

-Ahí viene- dijo la pelirroja cuando vio la silueta inconfundible de SNAPE saliendo del local.

-No lo quiero ver Ginny sácame de aquí- le suplico y ella hizo caso.

Pero no llegaron hasta la madriguera como la pelirroja lo había planeado sino que fueron a parar al hospital porque repentinamente Hermione se había sentido muy mal, la habían atendido de urgencia hacia mas de una hora y media y nadie parecía darle razon de su amiga ya iba a volver a gritarle a la enfermera cuando el medimago hizo acto de presencia.

-Los familiares de la señorita Granger- dijo sosteniendo una mascarilla.

-Soy yo- dijo rápidamente.

-Es familiar.

-Si- mintió- ¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana doctor?

-La señorita Granger casi pierde al niño- dijo seriamente- Ginny sintió que se desmayaba al escuchar eso.

-¿Lo perdió?- pregunto temerosa.

-No el bebe esta bien y la señorita Granger esta estable sufrió una crisis nerviosa ¿Presencio algo o sucedió algo que la alterara a ese nivel?

-No estoy segura, estábamos en una fiesta y vino pidiéndome que la sacara de ahí, no se que sucedería- ¿Qué tan grave fue lo que sucedió entre su amiga y Severus para que llegara a tal grado?

-Bueno, por el momento será mejor que descanse ya veremos si la damos de alta mañana.

-Puedo verla.

-No es mejor que descanse.

-Esta bien, gracias doctor- cuando el curandero se marcho, la chica se dispuso a enviar una carta a su hermano.

_Ron:_

_Hermione esta en San Mungo, tuvo una recaída y por poco pierde al bebe, no se preocupen ahora se encuentra estable aunque ahora no me dejan verla, avisa a mama que no voy a llegar a casa, cuídate._

_Ginny_.

Lo único que hizo el pelirrojo fue enviarle una carta a su madre diciéndole que no iban a llegar a casa, y junto a Harry y Snape partieron a San Mungo, aunque ninguno de los dos sabia que Snape era el culpable de lo que le sucedía a Hermione, se habían preocupado y tenían razon para estarlo Snape había llegado hasta ellos preguntando si la habían visto, no se preocuparon hasta que los invitados empezaron a retirarse y Hermione no aparecía además de que Ginny tampoco se encontraba, Ron trataba de calmarlos sugiriendo que posiblemente habían ido a comprar algo, aunque ni el mismo se lo creía, por su parte Severus se encontraba mas preocupado sabiendo que su desaparecían se debía a su culpa y aun sostenía en su mano el anillo que había sido lanzado hacia el.

Una vez en el hospital Ginny los recibió, asegurándoles que toda estaba bien y no se calmaron hasta que el mismo curandero se los aseguro y sobre todo les prohibió visitarla, así que tuvieron que pasar la noche en los incómodos sillones del hospital.

Ginny Weasley- llamo una de las enfermera.

-Yo- salto la chica de su asiento- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo que la paciente ya despertó, puede pasar a verla.

-Yo soy el padre de ese niño y quiero verla- dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Lo siento señor, pero la paciente pidió explícitamente que nadie mas que la señorita fuera a verla, no podemos permitir que vuelva a sufrir otra crisis de ese tipo, talvez no sabe que se encuentra aquí- dijo, la enfermera condujo a la chica hasta el cuarto de su amiga que se veía demasiado demacrada para su gusto.

-Hola- saludo.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-Bien.

-Harry y Ron están aquí- la chica sonrió al oír los nombres de sus amigos-Snape tambien.

-No lo quiero ver- dijo tajante- nunca mas.

-Hermione¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupada, y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no llorar castaña contó lo sucedido.

-¿Pero debe de haber una explicación?- aseguro ella.

-¿Cuál? Que era la noche perfecta para besarse, no Ginny el no me quiero, no le importo, no le importo- repitió entre lagrimas.

-Hermione, no llores te va hacer mal- le dijo acariciando su mano.

-Si, tienes razon, tengo que estar relajada.

-Oye podrías traerme algo de comer, me muero de hambre- la pelirroja sonrió y asintiendo se perdió de vista. Las únicas visitas que Hermione se permitió aceptar fueron las de Harry y Ron de Snape ni se hablo, esa misma tarde fue dada de alta y llevada a su departamento, donde Ginny se quedo a dormir y Harry y Ron se encargaron de lanzar conjuro tras conjuro en el departamento, todo para que Snape no entrase, ni por la chimenea y el se pudo dar perfectamente cuenta cuando no pudo abrir la cerradura y ni entrar por la chimenea y por supuesto que nadie le abrió, pero a leguas se notaba que alguien estaba dentro.

Ginny Weasley no fue a clases los siguientes días, ayudo a su amiga en todo lo que le fue posible y por orden de ella saco toda la ropa y artículos personales de Snape de su casa, quien estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volver con ella cuando una tarde recibió varias cajas con sus artículos personales y así pasaron dos largas semanas en las que Hermione se debatía entre llorar o reír de todo lo que le había sucedido, hacia hasta lo imposible por mantenerse calmada y relajada, y aunque la compañía de la pelirroja la animaba un poco, se notaba que la tristeza era parte casi permanente en sus ojos.

**Continuara….**

Hola, antes de que alguien empiece a lanzarme maleficios se que no tengo excusas para haberme tardado tanto así que no las daré, espero y les guste el capitulo.

Quiero agradecerles por su paciencia que yo se que ha sido mucho, mil gracias.

Les comunico que este es el penúltimo capitulo así que llevamos 75 Rw, quisiera llegar a los cien (Si ya se que es una gran distancia pero bueno.)

Como se darán cuenta no conteste ningún Rw ni anónimo ni firmado, perdón pero no me da tiempo y francamente con una internet tan lenta ganas mucho menos, eso es culpa de mi hermano snif…… como quiera que no los conteste no quiere decir que no les agradezca inmensamente su Rw que me alegran mucho.

Nos vemos en el Capitulo final.

Para quienes leen mi otra historia de esta pareja pues…… me tendrán que esperar porque solo llevo una pagina desde la ultima vez que actualice el servicio, escuela y próximos exámenes me tienen cautiva.

¡Hasta luego!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Consecuencia.**_

_**Capítulo 7.**_

Ni Harry ni Ron lograron sacarle una sonrisa sincera y odiaron a Snape por todo lo que la estaba haciendo sufrir, ya no ver las risas despreocupadas, la alegría en su rostro y la cara que ponía cuando supuestamente estaba enojada con ellos.

Fue en una de las ocasiones en que Harry y Ron fueron a visitar a su amiga que se encontraron con el causante de la tristeza de la que consideraban una hermana.

-Abre, sé que estas ahí, tenemos que hablar- le dijo golpeando la puerta.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Ron molesto.

-Qué le importa, Weasley.

-Me importa porque Hermione es mi amiga.

-Si tanto le interesa vengo a hablar con ella.

-Pero ella no quiere hablar con usted- dijo Harry.

-No me importa, tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿Para qué? Para hacerla llorar, para que ya no ría mas, para hacerla sufrir o para que por su culpa pierda al bebé- eso fue más de lo que Snape pudo soportar y pronto Ron salió despedido. Rápidamente Harry corrió en su auxilio, cuando el pelirrojo se puso de pie ambos encararon a Snape con varita en mano y ahí afuera, en un barrio muggle comenzaron a lanzarse hechizos entre ellos que Snape repelía con facilidad.

-¿En verdad creen que me pueden ganar?- preguntó con burla y un brillo de peligrosidad se asomó en sus ojos poniendo en alerta a los chicos, pero aun así no se las iban a dejar fácil y volvieron a atacar por su amiga y por siete años de un maldito infierno.

Los tres recibieron una amonestación monetaria y sólo por pura suerte no terminaron en Azkaban pero sí muy mal heridos, Snape no tomó en cuenta que esos dos habían mejorado mucho sus habilidades desde la batalla final, y ellos no tomaron en cuenta que luchaban con un brujo demasiado poderoso.

Severus no se volvió a parar en el departamento de Hermione lo que quedó del mes; la chica ya se encontraba mucho mejor, de mejor ánimo y con mayor apetito.

-Vamos Hermione, dame un poquito- rogó Ron al ver como agarraba el ultimo pedazo de pastel de calabaza.

-Ron, estoy embarazada, tengo que alimentarme bien ¿No quieres que me pase algo o sí?- preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No…- dijo con reproche.

Hermione sonrió al ver la actitud infantil de su amigo y le entregó la mitad de la rebanada.

-Para que no digas que soy aprovechada.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa boba al recibir el pedazo de pastel, tomándolo con su mano izquierda ya que la derecha aún seguía en recuperación debido al incidente que no le había causado ninguna gracia a Hermione cuando se enteró.

-Dime, Hermione, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-¿Con qué, Harry?- dijo llevándose un trozo a la boca.

-Con Snape- dijo, aunque de él no habían vuelto a hacer mención en ningún momento desde que todo eso comenzó, era necesario hablarlo.

-Come Harry- dijo dando a entender que no quería hablar de aquello.

Por segunda vez desde su embarazo asistió sola al doctor, Ginny había tenido que regresar a la escuela y no había querido molestar a sus amigos pidiéndole que los acompañara, ya tenían suficiente trabajo. Se sorprendió que el lugar estuviera vacío a excepción de la recepcionista, quien le sonrió y la pasó inmediatamente.

-Buenos días doctor- dijo con una sonrisa al entrar pero se borró al ver quién era el que se encontraba ahí- pero qué…- dijo y voltea ver a la recepcionista que misteriosamente había desaparecido- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó molesta.

-Buenos días a usted tambien señorita Granger, por qué no se sienta- digirió extendiendo la mano mostrando la silla vacía.

-¿Dónde esta el doctor?- demandó sin moverse del lugar.

-Verás que fácil es convencer a ese doctor- Hermione no quiso escuchar más y se dio la vuelta-. Ni lo intentes, la puerta tiene un hechizo, no te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos- le dijo con seriedad, cosa que no le agradó a la chica, no le gustaba sentirse tan desprotegida ante su presencia.

-Es mejor que me dejes ir, Harry y Ron no tardan en venir.

-No lo creo Hermione, los señores tienen una cita en el ministerio, supongo que te lo habrán comentado.

-Tú- dijo acusadoramente, señalándolo.

-Verás aún tengo uno que otro contacto en el ministerio.

-Déjame ir.

-Me temo que eso no será posible hasta que tú y yo hablemos.

-No quiero hablar.

-Qué pena, porque yo sí.

-¿Sí?- dijo molesta apretando los puños- bien pues hablemos, hablemos de todo el tiempo que me estuviste engañando, de todo el tiempo que me viste cara de tonta y en el cual yo caí como ratón en una ratonera, de cómo me ilusionaste para luego hacerme sufrir o de cómo pretendías engañarme y no decirme nada, vamos dime, dime ¿Desde cuándo me engañas?- preguntó hasta quedar enfrente de él. Snape se quedó ahí sin responder, sin decir palabra alguna, comprendiendo de que la chica estaba más herida y resentida de lo que él creía y que no sería nada fácil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Hermione- dijo tomándola de los hombros, ella sólo se separó bruscamente retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos- mira lo que pasó esa noche yo…

-Por favor- le dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza- no me digas que tu no querías aquello, porque sé que sí lo querías, lo sé, lo vi.- dijo y aunque se había prometido no volver a llorar por su causa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Es cierto- confesó, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se encogiera de dolor- pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando aún era un estudiante; ese beso no significó nada en absoluto.

-No te creo- afirmó.

-No significó nada- volvió a decir, era la primera vez que se rebajaba a rogar y lo haría, incluso suplicaría si era necesario, lo haría. Ella decidió no seguir escuchándolo y mejor salir del lugar- yo…- tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decirle o la perdía para siempre.

-Te amo- soltó de golpe y eso sí hizo que definitivamente ella se detuviera.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-Te amo- repitió, ahora que lo pensaba resultaba más fácil que la primera vez.

-Severus, no sabes lo que dices- le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-Lo se- dijo acercándose a ella-, lo sé porque nunca había sentido nada de lo que siento por alguien más y haré cualquier cosa para demostrarlo- Hermione se debatía en si creerle o no, parte de ella quería hacerlo pero otra parte se negaba a tal cosa, así que hizo lo que sus mamá tantas veces le había dicho, los ojos reflejan la verdad del alma, y lo vio a los ojos y por primera vez desde que lo conocía que veía lo que en verdad escondía, y en esos ojos no se mostró la acostumbrada frialdad, sólo dolor, dolor y verdad, y aun con todos sus sentimientos revueltos se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente. Snape la sostenía y la mantenía lo más cerca de él que podía, ya que su voluptuoso vientre le impedía acercarse tanto como hubiera querido.

Cuando finalmente logró calmarse seguía aferrada a Snape, juntos volvieron al apartamento dándole las gracias al doctor. Esa tarde Snape habló con la mayor sinceridad que le fue posible. Por supuesto que cuando Harry y Ron se enteraron al día siguiente armaron un gran escándalo, pero no pudieron decir o hacer nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión; Ginny por su parte se lo tomó un poco mejor.

-En verdad, Snape, no creo que seas capaz de lograrlo- dijo Ron con sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Estás muy lejos de la realidad, Weasley.

-Pues no lo creo.

-Yo creo que sí, aún tienes mucho que aprender.

-¿De ti? Ja, no me hagas reír- le dijo burlonamente.

-Sería un milagro que pudiera enseñarte algo después de tantos años desperdiciados.

-Por lo menos me enseñarías algo- dijo mordaz.

-Sería posible- dijo burlonamente.

-Podrían dejarse de tanto parloteo y terminar, que me estoy aburriendo- dijo Harry desde su asiento, mejor vamos a jugar cartas.

-¿Estás loco, Potter? Estamos ocupados.

-Sí, Harry, cualquiera puede hacer eso- dijo sin prestarle mucho atención, el moreno los vio con resentimiento y dejo las cartas tiradas en la mesa para ir a tomar un poco de aire.

-Jaque mate- dijo finalmente Snape.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido viendo como su rey era destruido-. Imposible- balbuceó.

-Para que veas que no- dijo levantándose de su asiento mientras que Ron aún trataba de comprender qué había hecho mal.

Severus se recargó en el muro de la pared junto a Harry sin ver a un punto en específico, igual que el moreno.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme?- preguntó al ver que el niño que vivió no decía nada.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero decirte algo?

-Sigo siendo un profesor, Potter, y puedo ver claramente la duda.

-Ja, qué irónico- dijo pero sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

-¿Y bien?

-¿En verdad la amas?

-No tengo por qué responderte a eso, pero si quieres saber… sí – dijo después de un rato.

-Sabes que si la vuelves a herir de esa manera no habrá lugar en donde puedas esconderte de mí.

-Lo sé.

-Espero que la cuides.

-Lo haré- dijo con seguridad. Harry sonrió complacido.

Hank no tuvo más que resignarse, aunque las palabras claras de Snape recalcando que la chica era suya y que si se le acercara pagaría caro su osadía también ayudaron a que el pobre muchacho se alejara, de lo cual Hermione por obvias razones nunca se enteró. Los siguientes meses al nacimiento de su hijo Snape tuvo que armarse de una gran paciencia, ya que la chica estaba muy susceptible y contra su voluntad la abrazó y besó más de una vez en público, pero nunca se quejó, después de todo eso trajo su mayor recompensa.

El día 21 de marzo vino al mundo Fai Snape, un varón de color claro, desafortunadamente para sus tíos con la misma nariz que su padre y unos penetrantes ojos negros, pero con un hermoso cabello castaño y liso. Sus abuelos lo adoraron desde el primer momento en que lo tuvieron en sus brazos al igual que todo aquel que lo cargó aquel día. Había nacido bajo de peso pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Sus padres eran los que estaban más felices de tenerlo. Hermione se encontraba radiante aunque algo cansada, Snape nunca creyó que pudiera amar a alguien tanto con solo haberlo visto. La vida de ese niño no fue común como la de muchos otros, en primera por haber nacido brujo, haber asistido con sólo tres meses de vida a la boda de sus padres, siendo su padrino el niño que vivió, su padre un profesor de pociones de la más prestigiada escuela de magia y hechicería de toda Inglaterra, su protector el mago mas poderoso desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus abuelos unos dentistas insistentes, primos qué pelirrojos que ni siquiera eran sus parientes y su madre, la más lista bruja conocida en aquella época.

-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Breinson- dijo Snape cuando el chico tiró un frasco por accidente, justo cuando el timbre sonó-. Pueden salir- dijo volviendo a su escritorio. Que estuviera casado, con un hijo de casi un año, no quería decir que fuera a dejar sus malos hábitos tan pronto. Bueno, mejor era ir a recoger a su hijo de casa de sus abuelos antes que le llegaran a meter la idea de ser dentista, tampoco era que pudiera entender todas las cosas pero mejor no arriesgarse.

-Slytherin- gritó el sombrero 15 años después, mientras la mesa de Slytherin y la de profesores aplaudían con entusiasmo, Nira Jane Snape caminaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia hacia la mesa de Slytherin hasta sentarse junto a su hermano.

-A mamá le va dar un infarto cuando se entere- le dijo su hermano mientras el sombrero seleccionador seguía en lo suyo.

-Lo sé, a mi padrino tampoco le va a gustar la idea aunque estuvo jurando que no le importaba en que casa quedara.

-Ja, el mío dijo lo mismo y puedo jurar que casi se muere.

-Parece que a papa va a ser el único que le agrade la idea.

-Sí, me hubiera gustado que siguiera aquí.

-Sí, me pregunto como habría sido tomar clases con él.

-Ni idea- confesó, aunque había escuchado cosas terribles por parte de sus tíos pero demasiado irreales para creerlas. Por favor, cómo iba a quitar 100 puntos a alguien sólo por tirar un caldero; definitivamente sus tíos exageraban.

Mientras, en una casa Severus leía con una sonrisa en el rostro la nueva noticia, su hija había quedado en la casa de Slytherin.

-Adivina qué- le dijo a su esposa cuando la oyó entrar a su despacho.

-¡Oh no! Esa cara sólo quiere decir una cosa.

-Pues sí.

-Genial, yo que tenía aún una esperanza.

-A menos que quieras tener otro hijo no veo muchas posibilidades.

-A Ron no le va a gustar esto, ya le había comprado una escoba con su nombre y el de su futura casa.

-Pues que haga lo mismo que hizo Potter: cambiarla.

-Sí, no hay otra opción.

-Qué tal si vamos a festejar- le dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose peligrosamente hasta ella para atrapar sus labios pocos segundos después.

Llevaban 15 años juntos y aún no se arrepentían de haber quebrantado las normas aquella noche. Severus había dejado Howgarts tres años después de que su hijo naciera, ser maestro no era lo suyo, siempre lo supo, pero al fin tenía la oportunidad de liberarse y lo hizo. En esos años transcurrieron muchas cosas, unas buenas y otras no tanto, como el fallecimiento de Albus Dumbledore, quien apenas tuvo un año para conocer a la que casi consideraba una nieta; el casamiento de Harry y Ginny y el nacimiento de su primer hijo dos años después; Ron aún permanecía soletero aunque estaba saliendo con una chica y su relación ahora sí parecía bastante formal; el ascenso de Hermione en su empresa.

Las cosas no iban ni bien ni mal, se podía decir que habían llegado a un nivel de normalidad, aunque Snape seguía siendo Snape cuando de ser sarcástico o cruel se trataba, pero con su familia era totalmente lo opuesto, claro que siempre había uno que otro desliz de su lengua pero nada que no se pudiera resolver.

Sí, definitivamente esa vida con sus altos y bajos era mejor de la que tenía pensado, una vida de soledad.

₪₪₪**_Fin._** ₪₪₪

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

_**Lo peor es cuando has terminado un capítulo y la máquina de escribir no aplaude.**_

**_Orson Welles_**

Y esto aquí, damas y caballeros termina.

Muchas Gracias a quienes por lo menos una sola vez se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un Rw.

Y gracias a** Luz** que corrigió unos capítulos de esta historia y a **Alhana** por corregir este ultimo capitulo para que por fin tuvieran el tan esperado final, no se si para todos será de su agrado, para unos si para otros no, pero bueno al fin de cuentas yo decido el final (Soy mala, je, je), bien sin mas que decir mas que para quien lee, presente, Pasado e Incertidumbre pues… todavía no paso de la hoja que había empezado hace tiempo ¿? ¿? ¿?

Nuevamente mil gracias y aquí están las contestaciones a los Rw anónimos:

**monikafelton:** Me agrada tener una nueva lectora y si lastima que termine pero mi imaginación no daba para mas.

**SNAPEFOREVER:** Mucha razon, hombres, hombres, pensaran con otras cosas en vez de la cabeza pero que cosas, je, je (lo se soy una pervetida, pero con Snape me sale ese lado)

**Yamiroquai:** Calma, que Snape me gusta tal como esta y a Raichel yo me hago cargo, que bueno que consideras a esta una Buena historia como para destruir uno documento de ese tipo, aunque no estoy segura que exista para mi que fue puro trato verlabal y el tipo bien muerto a de ya estar.

**Marla:** Gracias cada ayuda es Buena, y como ves las cosas se arreglaron a mi manera pero lo hicieron.

**paula snape-black**: Gracias cada ayuda es grande, espero te haya gustado el capitulo final para que no te arrepiestas de haberme dejado un Rw.


End file.
